


Dark Tidings

by bottombitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Mind Break, Orientation Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While searching for her son, Morrigan and Varric are found by a lust demon. After breaking down the two warriors, it twists them to fit its own desire. Commissioned by Bubba121212.





	1. Chapter 1

Given the way that her mother had treated her, Morrigan had promised herself that she would be a better parent; she wasn't going to let her child suffer through the same problems she had suffered through while growing up. That being the case, she was by no description a perfect parent, but she made sure to pay attention to her child. Kieran, she had named him, not after his father but certainly in his honour. Her love for the child had been the reason why, upon his disappearance, she hadn't thought long enough to enlist the help of The Inquisitor, nor their Inquisition, instead charging straight in to find her son, praying to all the gods old and new that he be safe.

She found herself in a place that she didn't recognise, and her surroundings seemed to drain on her senses, giving her a headache almost immediately. She heard what she could only assume were the screams of the damned, begging for forgiveness in hundreds of different languages, some of which she didn't even recognise. She dropped to her knees, unable to beat away the constant cries filling her ears, and for a moment she thought that she might lose herself to them, until she felt something grab her from behind, dragging her forward. What felt like an arm slid under her armpit, and dragged her to her feet, at which point a new voice began to break through the screams into her senses.

"Morrigan! Pull yourself together!" She recognised the voice. It was Varric, she was sure. She had never been too close with the man, but his presence was appreciated, especially now, as she found herself lost in a realm of uncertainty. She snapped her eyes open and managed to drag herself forward, shaking her head to throw out the nasty voices... to little effect. As she found a wall to rest against, she cast a spell that dimmed them, at least for the time being. Able to hear again, she opened her eyes again, a pained expression on her face, and looked over to Varric, who stood three feet away from her catching his breath.

As he huffed, he picked up his head to look over at her, before glancing back into the direction that he'd come from, and then shook his head. "We're trapped, I think. At least, we're stuck away from the others," he told Morrigan, before standing upright. Morrigan glanced over towards where he'd come from, and then frowned.

"It does seem that way. Still, there's no cause for alarm. This place may seem like a maze, but it does have a structure to it. The trick is figuring that structure out." As she spoke, she closed her eyes again, and her hand lit up with what Varric assumed to be a spell that would help them. Placing his hands on his hips, he walked back over to the rock face he had come from, and then ran his hand over it. He had travelled through the rock perfectly (albeit accidentally) only moments ago, and yet now it was firm. He let out a small sigh, and then turned back towards Morrigan to see what she was doing. As he did, he felt a pressure against his finger, still pressed against the rock face. Yanking his hand back, he examined the rock — nothing — before examining his hand — nothing, not even a mark. Brushing his hand off on his jacket, he walked back over to Morrigan, unaware that he had just allowed one of the fade's many demons to take refuge inside his body.

"Any progress?" he asked, and although he could see Morrigan's lips moving to indicate an answer, her words seemed distant. He felt something move inside his head, and though it was a weird sensation he felt no pain. For a moment, his vision was an explosion of colours, and then... and then he felt different.

Across from him, Morrigan paused, and opened her eyes. She looked over at Varric. He looked... different. Not physically, in that sense he was pretty much the same. No, it was something else. There was an odd aura about him, as if... wait. "Varric," Morrigan said, simply, but he didn't respond. He didn't look at her, either. His glance was firmly placed somewhere further down. She assumed that he was looking at her chest. As naked as such an act made her feel, she suspected that there was something else going on. She reached her hand forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

In a flash, his hand snapped up and wrapped around her wrist. After moving forward, he pressed her back against the wall behind her, and then held her hand against the wall, his other hand reaching down to unapologetically grope at her chest. The way he moved wasn't normal, even for someone intending to rape; it was as if he wasn't used to his own body. Morrigan had put together by now that something must be possessing him, but that didn't make her situation any easier. If Varric had merely turned on her, she could kill him and be done with it — the hardest part of the next few hours would be explaining his death to the rest of The Inquisition, but knowing that something else had possessed him complicated matters. She could only kill him if her life depended on it. Gritting her teeth, she left his hand on her chest and instead used her free hand to try to push him back, placing her hand against his chest. Her arms being longer than his, she managed to push him back at least far enough to get his hand away from her chest, but the worst was yet to come.

In response, whatever demon had taken control of Varric leaned down and bit into Morrigan's hand, piercing the skin on one of her fingers. Yanking her hand backward, she examined the bite mark, and while overcome with surprise was thrown down to the ground by the posessed dwarf.

As she hit the ground facing down, Morrigan decided the best thing for her to do would be to get as far away from Varric as possible. If she was at all lucky, he, even under the influence of whatever demon had taken him, wouldn't be able to find his way around. She would, at least for the time being, be safe. She could go and find the others, and then return once she had help. Dammit. Why did this have to happen now? It couldn't have waited until after she'd— Varric's hand ran along the back of her thigh, and then took a handful of her plump ass. She whipped her head around to protest, but was immediately met with his hand, which grabbed her by the throat. Survival instincts had her raise both hands to try to pull his away, but he held onto her with a strength unlike someone of his size... even more so than was normal for the already surprisingly tough dwarf.

The hand on her ass moved further up, and then slid into the waistband of her skirt. Without even giving her a moment to prepare for what he was about to do, he yanked her skirt down, along with the underwear that laid beneath, exposing her bare ass. Morrigan, hands still trying to pull his other away from her throat, tried to gasp in surprise, but found that hard to do while being choked out. Varric wasn't about to rape her, was he? Even under the influence of a demon, surely it would be hard, if not impossible to force him to do something like that. He was normally such an upstanding gentleman, even if that was hidden under snark and sarcasm. His finger ran down the length of her crack, before pressing against her entrance. He cared little for whether she was lubricated, pushing his finger in as if he meant to harm more than he meant to pleasure.

Inside Varric's mind, a war between himself and whatever demon had taken a hold him was raging. Having lost control of his own body, he screamed at himself in the hopes that it would snap him out of whatever state he was in, but inside his head, he was met with a deep chuckle, dripping with smugness and condescension. Inside his mind, he asked questions that his physical form wouldn't follow up on. He was fingerfucking Morrigan without hesitation, all while choking her out, and yet it all felt so distant to him. Despite the reality, he kept his cool, not wanting to make it even easier to be swayed by whatever was controlling him.

"Who might you be, then?" he spoke into his own consciousness, hoping for a response.

"My name isn't important," the voice groaned, only for Varric to cut it off.

"Well, Mister Not Important, I'm not sure what you're doing in my head, but I'd appreciate it if you could get on outta here and leave me and my friend alone." His piece put forward, Varric waited for another response. He wasn't intent on wasting time. The force, in response, had him slip a second finger inside Morrigan, while she continued to yank at his hand around her throat, slowly succumbing to her own loss of breath.

When seconds passed without so much as a sound, Varric did the closest thing he could do to a sigh while inside his own head. "...alright. I don't know how you got in here, but I need you out. How can I get you to agree to that?" A few more seconds of silence followed, and as Morrigan's resistance began to slow, Varric got desperate. Before he could speak again, though, the voice returned.

"I can give you everything that you desire. All I need you to do is relinquish control of your mind to me, the way that you have your body." Varric kept inside any comments about how he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He was sure that whatever demonic force had taken him over would have its own snarky response to that. He tried to grit his teeth, but wasn't able to.

"If I do that... you'll stop choking out the lady in front of you?" Varric asked, his tone hiding the plans he had to find out a way to screw over the demonic spirit.

"As soon as she stops enjoying it," the voice replied. Sure enough, there was an unmistakable wetness between her legs. Varric could feel it against his fingers, though he could do nothing to stop them from pushing deeper, and then even deeper than that. As he allowed himself to focus on what he was being forced to look at, an arousal sparked within him. He hadn't felt sexual attraction towards a woman other than his beloved for years, perhaps even decades. The surprise was enough to wear him down, and while he was distracted, a whooshing sound filled his ears, and then... he felt alive. It was obvious to him even from the moment control of his own body rushed back into him that his mind had merged with whatever demonic presence had entered him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about now was the pursuit of sexual pleasure, and he was willing to do just about anything to achieve his goal.

His hand slid down from Morrigan's neck to her chest, where he roughly grabbed at one of her breasts. After playing with it for a moment, he pushed his hand into her shirt through the top and then played with the breast directly. His fingers searched for the nipple. Once he found it, he gave it a hard pinch, at the same time that he pushed his fingers as deep into Morrigan as he could manage. By the gods, his cock was so hard, pressing up against his belt buckle from behind. He felt like it might explode if he didn't relieve some of its tension soon.

He pulled his hands back, and then slid them onto the backs of Morrigan's thighs. As he moved down to his knees, he pulled her body backward, lifting her hips up to press the bulge in his pants up against her waiting slit. She turned her head back towards him, but she seemed just as weak as he had been. Not to worry, she would be like him soon. He unzipped his pants, and then fished out his cock, before slapping it down against her drenched snatch. She was already ready for him, but she would have to wait. No bitch as desperate as her got what they wanted without suffering first. Grinding the tip of his cock along the length of her labia, he jabbed her clit with it before laying his cock flat against the length of her pussy and beginning to grind.

With his hands, he spread her ass, and then pressed his thumb up against her tighter hole, threatening to penetrate for a couple of moments before spitting onto the tight hole and then pushing inside. The sound that came from Morrigan was something between a moan and a cry, though even if she had begged him to stop he wouldn't have even considered it. "Bitches like you," he said, pulling his fingers back to spit on them, before roughly pushing two of his fingers into her unprepared asshole, "deserve to be used." Realistically, he didn't even know Morrigan well enough to make such an observation, but the way she ground back against him even as he aimed to hurt her told him everything that he needed to know, and allowed him to justify even the harshest of punishments. She would suffer them, but first he had to take care of his own arousal. Reaching down, he aligned his cock up with her soaked cunt and then pushed himself inside, nary a thought being spared for whether she would enjoy it or not.

One hand moved to her hips to hold her in place, though there was little need. Morrigan pushed back against him as if she was as desperate as he was, though as he glanced at her face, contorted into one of pleasure, Varric couldn't help but wonder whether she was being held captive by the same demonic force that was holding him. It would explain her lack of struggle, but then, perhaps she was just as much of a slut as the voice in his head was telling him, urging him on as he plunged his cock deeper into her, spreading her thighs to allow himself to push deeper. Morrigan was learning first-hand that despite his size, Varric still had something to offer ladies of the normal human size. Even before he had pushed himself all the way inside her, she could still feel him approaching the depths of her twat, and that final push from him had his cock grinding right up against her cervix. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such raw pleasure...

Varric ground up against her, and then without any further ado, pressed himself forward with a grunt. The tip of his cock pressed against the opening to her womb, and then it throbbed. She felt every movement of his cock reverberate through her, and then the first shot fired through her cervix's entrance and into her womb, feeling hot as it splattered against the wall on the opposite side. Over the next few moments, Varric pumped her full of a load that he had been holding for far too long, and by the time he was finished, she felt full. He pulled his cock from her, and then wiped it against her thigh, before spitting onto her twat, which began to seep his thick load. He found himself smirking for but a moment, and then fell backward, a sudden tiredness having overcome him. To him, the reality of the situation wasn't clear, but Morrigan, vividly aware of how she was being used to further the demonic presence's power, knew exactly what was happening.

Just as Varric had, Morrigan was now giving in to its calls for submission. She felt its witch-like fingers take a hold of her mind, and her desires being rewritten. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a carnal pleasure running through her. Her filled womb reminded her of the only other time a partner had finished inside her. Years ago, when Kieran was being conceived. Her lover had handled her far gentler than Varric had.

Kieran. Kieran. Gods, she needed to save him, didn't she? Her hands found the ground beneath her and she pushed herself up, before rushing to her feet. She fixed her clothes before getting up, and then took one look over towards Varric, unconscious on the ground, before running in whatever direction seemed most logical. She only made it about fifteen steps before she fell to her knees again, compelled by the sheer power of the force inside her head, which seemed to be in the final stages of taking her over. She could physically feel herself changing the way she felt about her memories, with negative feelings changing to positive ones, or vice versa depending on the situation. What frightened her most was the fact that she found herself feeling attracted towards Kieran, her desire to find him and keep him safe turning into a desire to find him and fuck the shit out of him.

Had she really just thought that? Whatever urgency there was to find him for whatever purpose fell to the back of her mind. Despite the demon's influence, she was surprised at herself for wanting... something like that, especially with her son. It was wrong, but even worse than that, it would hurt the boy. She could never hurt him.

As if her thoughts were driving reality itself, she heard footsteps approaching her. She picked her head up just in time to see her son stood in front of her, only... it wasn't her son. Not quite. Whoever was stood before her looked much older than her son was... perhaps in their early twenties. Younger than her, to be sure, but there was no way that it was Kieran. She frowned, and then sat up on her heels, every movement she made feeling sluggish. She wondered, what was the point of keeping her so weak? She had already been defeated, yet it seemed like the demon was toying with her. She picked her head up higher to look at the man before her's face, only to find eyes staring back at her.

He closed the distance between them, and then moved his hand towards her. Gently, the backs of two of his fingers ran against her cheek, before tracing her jawline as they moved further down. "...oh, mother, look at the state you're in," he said. It was Kieran. What was going on? She could barely bring herself to open her mouth, and talking was going to be a challenge. The way her son ran his hand along her face was setting off all sorts of new feelings within her. Some harkened back to feelings she'd felt with his father, but others were brand new. Regardless of whether she'd felt them before or not, every feeling seemed to fuel her arousal even more, leaving her wanting. Wanting what, she wasn't sure, until her son pressed his thumb against her lips, and then pushed into her mouth.

She found herself lifting her gaze again, and her eyes made contact with his. Despite knowing just how fucked up it was to be thinking the way she was, that didn't stop her. Her mouth closed around the thumb inside it, and she began to run her tongue around it. Her son pushed his thumb further into her mouth, albeit for a moment, and then pulled back. As he was about to pull out entirely, Morrigan let her teeth press against his thumb, her eyes filled with a lust that even she didn't recognise. Kieran — who she was now convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt was somehow the real thing — smirked down at her, before running his wet thumb over her cheek. With that, his hand pulled back, and Morrigan moved her gaze down to follow it as it shifted towards his pants, sliding two fingers into his waistband.

He teased as if he was going to pull them down, but didn't do so right away. His other hand shifted to the back of his mother's head, and then he yanked her forwards. She fell forward against him, her face pressed against his crotch. It wasn't just his crotch, though; beneath his pants, his cock, hard as steel, was pressed against her cheek. She could feel its outline pressing against her. She seemed to be in an endless loop of knowing how wrong it was to be thinking the way that she was, and yet being unable to stop herself, always surprised by her own eagerness. As she inhaled the scent of her son's cock, length pressed firmly against her cheek, she could barely believe that she was allowing things to go this far. Any idea of the demonic presence having an effect on her had been ejected by said presence in favour of leaving her to believe that she was choosing to do all of this herself.

"Please," she moaned, against her son's cock. She didn't dare raise her hands to expose the rod herself. "Please, I need it." She didn't know what 'it,' was, but she hoped that her son would be able to connect the dots that she, herself, was unable to. Rather than give her a verbal answer, her son merely pressed himself harder against her face. It wasn't until his hands came into contact with her ass that she noticed he'd also leaned forward, running his fingers down her crack, towards her snatch, which was still dripping with the cum of another man. She felt like such a slut. Such a needy slut. But, fuck, she couldn't help it. She inhaled her son's musk again, before finding the strength to pull herself back, if only to move her behind closer to her son. She swayed her hips back and forth, working moves that she had only read in fiction, in order to seem more attractive. The fact that she was still dripping Varric's semen didn't seem to deter her.

Luckily for her, it didn't deter her son, either, but it quickly became apparent that he wasn't interested in the hole Varric had used. Moving behind her, Kieran used his hands to spread her ass, before pressing a finger up against the tighter hole. Seeing as Varric had been playing with it before, Morrigan didn't experience the pain she might have otherwise, but the surprise was enough to force her to gasp. She looked back over her shoulder to see her son's face looking back at her, a grin on his lips... the lips she had created. The hands she had created spread her further and his finger slid deeper, deeper than Varric had gone. She squirmed against him, thrusting her hips back against his hand. Before Varric's straying fingers, she had never taken anything inside that hole before, but now she wanted more. She wanted whatever her son would give her.

"Kieran, please," she begged again, though for the second time she wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for. Did she want him to fuck her? Could she really live with herself after doing something like that? His hands settled themselves at her hips, and it seemed like he was going to answer that question for her.

"You're acting so slutty, mother," Kieran told her, before pressing the tip of his cock up against the inside of her thigh. It was rock hard, and his entire length unmistakably big. He dragged the head of his cock along her thigh, before brushing against the side of her twat. He didn't even threaten to penetrate her, instead moving his cock up further, until it ran along the crack of her ass. Once again, Morrigan found herself grinding back against her son like the slut she had never known she truly was. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his length press up against her ass, and just when she thought she was going to get what she wanted, he moved his cock further up, and then laid his length flat along the crack of her ass, her asshole sitting somewhere along the bottom half of the shaft.

He thrust forward, between her pillowy cheeks, and his balls slapped up against her pussy. It wasn't what she had been expecting, but a moan escaped from her regardless. Her arms felt weak, and by the time he thrust himself forward again, his balls hitting the exact same spot, she collapsed onto her front, her face pressed against the rough rock beneath her. It wasn't long until she found herself grinding alongside him, moving her butt up and down his shaft. After a certain point, Kieran stopped moving altogether, and then watched as his mother shifted up and down along his cock.

An idea came to his head. A wicked one. Pulling back from his mother, he walked a few paces away, and then turned towards her with his arms crossed and his cock pointed out before him. At the sudden lack of cock pressed up against her, Morrigan turned herself around and looked over to see where he had gone, a hunger in her eyes that she didn't recognise. After all, she had never had to work for a sex life before. Usually, men threw themselves at her, and the one time she had actually held an interest in one, she had gotten exactly what she wanted the moment that she demanded it. Kieran looked at her, and then shrugged.

"If you want my cock, you're going to have to come over here and beg for it," he stated. Morrigan felt her heart sink.

"N... no," she responded, the last remnant of her motherly responsibility showing itself through the blinders the demonic presence had put over her soul. She didn't have the strength to add anything else to that sentence. Inside her head, the demon made its demands clear: if she gave in to the desires she so clearly held, begged for her son's cock the way that she truly wanted to, she would be allowed to say whatever she wanted. Though she didn't dare open her mouth to speak, her will too strong to give in entirely, she did find herself slowly crawling over to her son. She could have sworn that she'd licked her own lips.

Arriving at the shaft, she looked up at it with intense desire. It seemed so big from down below. After reaching one of her hands up to grasp the shaft, she had her hand slapped away by Kieran, who shook his head. "I told you that you'd have to beg for it," he said, simply.

She could have cried. She didn't know why, but she wanted to bawl. She didn't understand why she couldn't just... have it. Reaching out again, it was her face that he slapped this time, leaving her stunned for a long moment.

After that moment passed, she built up the will to speak. "...I... want your cock," she said aloud, looking up at Kieran with needy eyes. Her son wouldn't turn her down, would he? Not after everything she had done for him, surely.

"That's a good start," he told her, "keep going."

For a long moment, there was silence. Seemingly, she couldn't figure out the words to say. It looked like she was going to speak, but she stopped herself, several times. And then it was as if something had snapped within her. Whatever had been holding her back before melted away in favour of seeking out her own desires. Whether she had finally given in to the demon or not wasn't clear, but her resistance had taken a hard blow either way. "Please, Kieran," she begged, her voice sounding weak, "don't make your mother wait any longer. She wants you so badly. She... needs you so badly. ... I need you so badly. I need your cock, and I need it now. Please give it to me." Kieran had been grinning from the moment that her resistance had fallen away, but the sounds of her begging was like music to his ears. Reaching down, he grabbed her by the back of her head and pressed her face against his cock, giving her a moment to enjoy the feel and scent of a real cock — how long had it been since she had last been so close to one, he wondered.

Given the way that she inhaled deeply, running the length along her face, he guessed that it had been a while. Before too long, he pulled himself away from her and moved behind her again. She looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing, but she needn't have. His cock pressed up against her ass the moment he moved down onto the floor behind her, and another moment after he had pushed himself inside. His cock must have been ten inches long, she thought. He was certainly bigger than anything she'd taken before. Having a cock so big push into her behind without warning hurt, but it hurt so good. She pushed back against him with need. This had been what she had wanted all along, though it had taken her far too long to realise it. She moaned and groaned with need, pressing herself down against the floor again.

"That's it, son," she moaned, pushing herself back against his cock until it was all the way inside her. His hot rod pressing so deep into her tight, barely touched ass awoke new pleasures within her. She felt so dirty for enjoying her son in a way that family should never be enjoyed, but in a way that inherent taboo nature of their sex only made the experience more enjoyable for her. What pain there should have been seemed replaced with even more pleasure, as if the demon inside her was actively working to make her enjoy herself more. Had she been of the right mind, she probably would have figured out that the demon was attempting to wear her down, but in her lustful state all she could think to say was 'thank you.'

Face pressed against the floor, she became a moaning mess. Her son's hands moved to her hips, and he moved quickly into a rhythm. Smack, smack, smack went his hips against her ass, rippling the supple flesh each time. Her ass felt tight around him, and gripped onto him each time he tried to pull out. In turn, every time he pushed in his cock felt thicker and harder, drawing closer and closer to the orgasm Morrigan wanted him to have. Twelve hours ago, Morrigan wouldn't have even considered having sex with her son, but now... now she wanted him to cum inside her, to blow his load deep inside her ass so that he could warm her from the inside. Pushing back against him one final time, she held herself at the base of his cock. Her legs shook, and her first orgasm blew through her.

Unlike all the other aspects of her pleasure, the orgasm was very real, having been built up to over the course of an entire decade. It was only as the pleasureable sparks of orgasmic pleasure blasted their way throughout her body that Morrigan truly understood just how much she needed the carnal pleasures she had been avoiding.

Her son's own orgasm followed right after, being punctuated with the slapping of his hand down against her ass, before he grasped desperately at the flesh and then held her at the base of his cock. With a final throb, his cock blew its load straight into her ass, warm ropes of sticky cum bursting deeper into her than she had ever felt anything travel before. Morrigan's own orgasm tapered off as her son pulled out, and she collapsed onto the floor, a pile of desperation and filth, her own son's cum leaking from her ass. Whatever fight she had left in her before her son had taken her was gone entirely. Now, she likely could have been talked into doing just about anything.

Kieran decided to put that to the test. Using the power gained from taking over Varric, the demonic presence created a chair, and Kieran sat down upon it, mere feet away from his used mother. Clearing his throat, he spread his knees and exposed himself for her, as she picked her head up off the ground to see what he wanted. She didn't need to be told what to do, she merely crawled over and got to work.

Nudging her head underneath his length, she pressed her nose to the base of his cock, and then inhaled. The sudden rush of manly scent filling her senses seemed to pick her up, and she rose a little more, looking attentive, if only towards her son's cock and balls. Her mouth opened and took one of his balls inside while her hand moved behind his shaft to stroke him slowly. Any other man would have perhaps been too oversensitive to continue, but Kieran was her man; she had grown him in her own womb. He gave her exactly what she wanted, a hard cock to play with. As she ran her nose along the length of his cock, her tongue swishing back and forth over the underside as she moved up towards the tip, she realised that on top of the intense smell of... man, there was also something else. It was the scent, and taste of her own ass; raw, and rough, and hard to handle, but she did it for him, in the name of showing her son just how subservient she could be.

By the time she reached the tip, the taste of her own ass had become something she enjoyed. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she was cleaning up her own mess, or maybe she was just turning into the needy little slut that her son wanted her to be. Either way, she made sure to clean her son thoroughly, working herself to the bone. When she was finished, her son's entire length completely spit-shined, she opened her mouth to offer her son what she figured he would want next; a warm, wet hole to slip his cock, and eventually blow his load into.

Kieran smirked down at her with a kind of malicious gaze, showing no surprise at the levels his mother had sunk herself to. Though Morrigan couldn't put the thought together to work out why her son was looking at her that way, a part of her wanted to be looked down upon; wanted to be told that she was a worthless slut who deserved only the worst, but would take it with a smile on her face and a beg on her breath. Intending to give her what she wanted, he laid the head of his cock against her waiting tongue, and then pushed himself into her mouth without even a moment's hesitation.

In one quick thrust, he buried himself all the way inside, his hips pressing against her nose as his spit-shined balls slapped against her chin. Morrigan almost gagged, but managed to keep herself from vomiting purely out of love for her son, and a desire to be the best whore that she could for him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and he held herself at the base for moments on end, her tongue slipping free from her mouth to run against the base. The rich scent of masculinity was so much richer at the base of his cock, prompting her to moan out like the needy bitch that she was. Kieran didn't keep her down there for much longer, instead slipping one hand into her hair to fuck her face. He did so without abandon, his length pushing all the way down her throat each time. The gagging noises — a repetitive 'glk, glk, glk' — that came from his mother only seemed to spur him onward, the thrusting against her face increasing in strength each time he bottomed out within her tight throat.

Just as her asshole had, her throat seemed to grip him; it was as if she didn't want him to pull out. "Even your throat is slutty, mother," Kieran teased, his hands gripping tightly onto the back of her head. By now, tears had run down her cheeks, dragging mascara all the way down to her chin before dripping off onto the floor beneath her. She had almost passed out more than once, but if her son had pulled out she would have pushed him right back in. She would do anything for her son, even including spearing her own throat on his thick cock. Kieran put exactly that to the test as he pulled his hands away from her head and watched her continue to hold herself down at the base, only pulling back when she absolutely had to. Even then, her hand moved up to wrap around the base of his shaft, and she started stroking him.

"Please," she begged, flicking her tongue over the head of his cock. "Cum for mommy." He didn't need to be told twice. With a grin on his face, Kieran grabbed her by the back of the head, and then held her still, his other hand moved down to move her hand away, before he began stroking his own cock. Leaving his length mere inches away from his mother's waiting face, he stroked himself to orgasm, and then gave her a glazing worthy of the effort she'd put into sucking him off. Cum covered her face, sitting atop the stained mascara. Morrigan's entire face was a mixture of spittle, cum and tears — far from the face she should be showing to her son. Yet, he had been the cause. It was his cum that sat atop her face, as if staining her for life.

She wondered, was she a terrible mother? No. There's no way that she could be. How could a mother possibly be bad if she took care of her son the way that she was? How could a mother possibly be bad if she was willing to take her son's load both inside her and atop her skin, mere moments after sucking the taste of her own ass from his rock-hard cock? No, she was a wonderful mother. And wonderful mothers did all that they could for their sons; they took on all of their sons burdens.

Kieran noticed as the gaze in his mother's eyes seemed to shift from a lustful one to a loving one, and opted to try something. Laying his hand against the back of her head again, he wrapped a hand around his softening cock. She opened her mouth, and he laid the tip of his softening cock against her waiting tongue. "I need to pee," he told her, simply, before waiting to see what her response to that was. Wordlessly, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and closed her eyes, waiting for him to continue. Whatever her justification was, she had clearly come to terms with her position; doing something so depraved in the name of parenthood would have been a red flag for any right-thinking individual, but between the demonic presence rooting itself inside her and the attraction she felt towards her own son, Morrigan was far beyond the thoughts of a right-thinking individual.

A chuckle rose from her son, telling of exactly what he thought about her. The fact that she was so willing to debase herself was proof of her fall from grace. His hands settled against the back of her head, and after relaxing himself, he let his bladder's flow begin. His stream started slow, spilling out onto her tongue. Though it tasted intense, she didn't so much as let her nose wrinkle, accepting her son's waste into her mouth without a single complaint, verbal or otherwise. As her mouth filled, she prepared herself to swallow, and when her audible gulp passed her mouth began to fill a second time.

She swallowed down the first mouthful with just as much ease as the first, though by the time her mouth filled up for a third time she showed visible signs of struggling. Either the intense salty taste, or even just the sheer volume of piss had begun to get to her. In the interest of not breaking through the mold and having her realise how depraved she was being. Kieran pushed himself all the way into her mouth, past the entrance to her throat and into the tight gullet below. She held onto his cock with her throat. She didn't have to taste the urine anymore, but she could feel its hot presence against the back of her gullet, running down in waves that only stopped being noticeable the moment that they slid into her stomach.

By the time his cock ceased its stream, she felt full. Reaching a hand down, she ran it across her own stomach. It was odd. She almost felt pregnant. Pregnant, and her son was the father. Only, instead of flesh and blood this baby was made of cum and piss. Pulling herself back from Kieran, Morrigan collapsed against her back, only to watch in surprise as her son moved between her legs. He lifted her ankles and placed them over his shoulder, before reaching down to align his piss-coated cock with her entrance. She was about to be fucked again, she knew. In some twisted way, she couldn't have been happier that it was her own son between her legs.

Her son pushed inside, and it was only as she felt a presence beside her that she realised someone else had joined them. They hadn't been found, as the more active part of her brain had hoped for a moment. Rather, Varric had managed to crawl over from the wall he'd been rested against. Laying his cock against her lips, Varric looked down at her expectantly with eyes that were not his own. Morrigan took him inside anyway, parting her lips to take the head of his cock between them, before pressing her tongue up against his piss-hole.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Morrigan asked, in a moment of clarity that surprised all three of the other parties present: the demonic presence, its interpretation of Kieran and its bastardisation of Varric. After a few moments of silence, during which both Varric and Kieran stopped moving entirely, the same voice that had spoken to Varric earlier on spoke to Morrigan.

"What I want is none of your concern. Rather, what you may realise is that this depravity — loving your own son the way you should only love a lover, and a depraved one at that — is what you want, Morrigan. I have only tapped into desires that were already there. So, tell me, what is that you want?" It was a long shot, getting Morrigan to admit something that was only partially true.

"To fuck my son," Morrigan admitted, weakly, before running her tongue over the underside of Varric's cock-head, "and to be the slut I've always been inside. I love cocks. I love them far more than I could ever admit, and I love my son's most of all. I sometimes wonder whether he'd accept his own mother the way that I want him to — whether he would allow me to worship him the way that all men deserve to be worshiped by needy whores like myself." As she spoke, she continued kissing along Varric's cock. When she reached his balls, she pulled one into her mouth and gave it a gentle suckle, before starting to stroke him.

All three of the other presences laughed around her, having succeeded in their task. Without giving her any time to take back what she had said, Varric climbed over her and then sat himself down atop her face, laying his cock between her breasts while his balls settled against her chin, her nose and mouth pushed into the perfect position for a passionate rimming. Morrigan didn't need to be told what to do. While Varric had his way with her chest and her son pounded away at her fertile pussy, Morrigan placed her hands against Varric's hips and pressed her tongue up against his ass.

Firstly, she flicked her tongue, giving herself only a brief taste of what he had to offer. After deciding she didn't hate the taste, she pressed her tongue flat against the hole, and then ran it around. Varric was hairy, and that transferred predictably down to his asshole, but in her depravity-obsessed state she didn't have a problem with that. She seemed to be addicted to the idea of debasing herself, looking for further ways to make herself seem like garbage. As her hands moved further down to settle against Varric's thighs, she ate his ass with fervour, audibly moaning.

Down below, her son continued to pump away at her, each stroke bringing the two of them closer and closer to orgasm. Varric was the first to cum, the combined pleasures of her mouth worshiping his ass while her pillowy breasts were wrapped around his cock causing him to cover her stomach in rope after rope of warm cum. When his last rope settled against her, Kieran thrust himself forward, and then buried himself inside her. His cock pressed right up against her cervix, he filled his mother for the second time, her womb becoming just as full as her belly; by this point, she even looked pregnant. Morrigan's orgasm crashed through her without warning, coinciding with her son's.

Morrigan collapsed back against the ground beneath her, while Varric moved from his place atop her face and shuffled to his feet. After dressing himself, he laid his head in his hands for a moment, as if shaking off a headache. It was in that moment that The Inquisitor rounded a nearby corner and looked upon the scene in front of her. Kieran was gone, so all she had to see was a naked, used and abused Morrigan, and a confused-looking Varric.

"What happened here?" she asked them, as she reached into her satchel to grab a spare set of clothes for the worn out witch of the wilds. Morrigan opened her eyes, and though she looked over at The Inquisitor, she couldn't muster a response. She simply sighed, and then reached up to pinch her nose. The clarity she had felt in the last few minutes of her posession had faded, and now she had just as many questions as anybody else who might have happened upon them... though she didn't have the same desire for answers. Whatever had just happened, she was content to leave it in the past.

No more questions were asked of her as The Inquisitor helped Morrigan get dressed, before approaching the tired-looking Varric and asking if he was alright.

"Yeah," he replied, clearing his throat, before looking up at his leader with a warm smile. "I'm good. I don't remember the last couple of hours all that well... but I'm good."

"I'll... assume that the fade merely had more of an effect on the two of you than it did the rest of us," The Inquisitor replied, as the rest of the Inquisition's fighters joined them. Gazes were cast in Morrigan's direction, and comments were made about how disheveled she looked... but she wasn't listening closely enough to notice them. In the back of her mind, she recalled there being an important reason why they were inside the fade. After a moment, her eyes widened. Her son! She got halfway to dashing off again before The Inquisitor raised her arm, stopping Morrigan from going too far.

With the help of teamwork, the group found Kieran. He was in the hands of Morrigan's mother, an older witch who had been long dead. The situation resolved itself as they tended to when The Inquisitor was involved, and only hours later the entire group of fighters were back at Skyhold, plotting their next mission to bring down the evil forces that stood between them and victory.

But they had brought something with them. In the back of Varric's mind, latching onto his desire to bed most of the women in Skyhold, the thus-far-unnamed demonic presence came with them, waiting for the next opportunity to strike...

Surrounded by depraved individuals, it wouldn't be long.


	2. The Leader and The Eccentric

"She's changed, hasn't she?" Varric mused, speaking to the voice inside his head. Talking to himself had become something of a regular pass-time. He might have been worried about insanity, were it not for his extensive knowledge of demons and the varied ways in which they can fuck up - or enhance - your life. In Varric's case, he saw it as the latter. Since whatever demon was currently inhabiting him had showed up, he was feeling better about himself, and better about his sex life. Ah, could that have been part of the demon's deception, too? He didn't care, not one bit.

The 'she' he was referring to was Morrigan. In the weeks since their little adventure in the Fade, she had altered the way that she presented herself to others. Once proud and open about her thoughts and feelings, she was now more reserved. Even during her occasional visits to Varric for a reminder of the pleasure she'd felt back in the Fade she didn't come off as particularly dominant. Rather, she knew what she wanted and how to get it, but Varric had no complaints giving her exactly that.

"Yes, I'd say she has. The capacity that humans hold for change never ceases to amaze me. Events - positive or negative - can cause such drastic changes." The demon had been keeping its eye on her. It saw things that Varric couldn't. It saw the way she looked at her son, failing to set him apart from the fake version the demon had created. It saw how every compliment from the boy, and every time their bodies made contact chipped away at her defenses, building up towards the inevitable, depraved conclusion where she would make a move on her own child. To watch such a thing would be delicious, but the demon couldn't satisfy himself with only one broken human. There were an entire castle full of them just waiting for him to 'enrich' their existences. Gaining a foothold into their leadership would be a challenge, but... he knew where to start.

"The leader," the demon said to Varric, "your inquisitor. Tell me more about her." There was no better way to dismantle an operation than to start at the head. If he could bend The Inquisitor under his grasp, then the demon would be unstoppable.

His newfound friend didn't need to specify the kind of information he was looking for. Varric knew exactly what he wanted to know. "She doesn't sleep with men, before you get any funny ideas. She's in a lesbian relationship with the elf you've probably seen knocking about. Nothing like a normal elf. Impulsive. Bratty."

"The weak link," the demon surmised, while Varric couldn't help but smirk. It made sense seeing as the demon was living inside his head, but he felt as if they were on the same wavelength. And so, for the next couple of days, the demon kept a close eye on both The Inquisitor and her lover, trying to figure out a way to manipulate the bond between the two.

The Inquisitor's bedroom was large and fancy. Fit for someone who was heading an organisation such as The Inquisition. The stresses of politics weren't something that she had been cut out for, and while she was doing a fine enough job (especially thanks to the help she was getting from Josephine), the overbearing stress led to a lot of required de-stressing. Luckily for her, she had maids that would clean her sheets daily, and a girlfriend more than happy to make a mess of them.

"That mole on your butt is getting bigger," Sera spoke, her own butt planted on The Inquisitor's pillow while her feet rested against the headboard. She often enjoyed doing things the opposite way that people expected her to. Their reactions were funny. Her words had been harsh, but the tone in her voice was unmistakable: she wanted to be punished. The dynamic of their relationship was nothing alike anything The Inquisitor had experienced before. Sera wasn't upfront about her emotions. Perhaps she didn't know how to be. And yet, she knew exactly what to say, as if the front of naivety was simply there to keep The Inquisitor surprised.

Without saying anything in response, The Inquisitor climbed up onto her bed and moved over Sera, before clamping the insulted-butt down against her face. The elf below giggled, and then leaned up to begin tending to her lover. She wasn't giggling anymore when she realised how hard it was to breathe through the musk of The Inquisitor's cunt. Rather, she was overcome with arousal, hands reaching between her own legs to touch herself. Her human lover's hands came down to grip her wrists, and then pressed them against the bed, making sure that she couldn't touch herself. There was a whine of discontent, but Sera didn't stop licking, and she didn't try to escape, no matter how hard it was to breathe under the respectably-sized butt of The Inquisitor.

The demon sat invisible on the sidelines, watching and taking mental notes. He took little jabs at both of their psyches, testing how much he could do with them before he met resistance. He managed to enhance the Inquisitor's dominant tendencies rather quickly, having her cut off Sera's ability to breathe for longer and longer periods of time. First mere seconds, and then almost a minute. Soon, Sera was dazed and confused, but she kept licking, dragging her tongue up a little higher to tease her lover's butthole.

"That's it," The Inquisitor moaned, before reaching back to pull Sera's head in tighter. "Fuck, worship it." Unable to resist, Sera did exactly that, being allowed to pull back just far enough to press kisses to the tight hole. She flicked her tongue across it, and then pressed her nose to it, inhaling her lover's darkest scent as if it were her life source. With his research done, the demon returned to the mind he had been inhabiting, Varric's mind being used to extensively plan the sexual degeneration of both Sera and her Inquisitor. Varric kept his questions to himself, succumbed to the promise of sexual pleasure. So far, the changes to his mental state had gone unnoticed by the others at Skyhold. The demon came to appreciate just how sly the dwarf was. Whereas his way with words had previously been wasted on alcoholism and art, he was now being put to a greater purpose: the ultimate purpose. Come the end of the week, Sera and The Inquisitor would be added to the demon's growing collection of mind-broken whores.

The following day, Sera woke up to the sound of music. She slid out from the bed sheets and made no attempt to hide her nude body as she stepped out onto the balcony. Around the corner, The Inquisitor was playing a musical instrument. It had strings. Sera didn't know its name, but it sounded nice. Her free spirit tempted her to start singing, but she merely listened, unable to understand how the woman she loved more than anything else could be capable of such wonderful things. As The Inquisitor finished, Sera flashed her a smile, and then moved over to sit atop the woman's lap.

"You really ought to start wearing clothing more," The Inquisitor mumbled, her lips pressed against the inside of Sera's neck.

"First time I've heard you complainin'," Sera teased, before sliding down from her lap to move between The Inquisitor's legs. She ran her hands along the inside of the woman's thighs, sliding up to her belt to unbuckle it.

"Not right now," The Inquisitor said. That was unusual. Sera gave her an odd look, but the other woman continued before she could ask any further questions. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that I think would be pretty... hot." Her voice patterns were a little unusual.

"What is it, love?" Sera asked, as she moved to her feet again, a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to dine on her lover's quim for breakfast. She returned to The Inquisitor's lap, and nestled into her touch. The Inquisitor wrapped her arms around her lover. Sera wouldn't notice it, but there was an unusual glint in her lover's eyes - the demon's sign, though it would be a long while before people knew how to recognise it.

"I want to introduce a man into the bedroom." Sera straightened her back, and then looked down at her lover with a quizzical gaze. She had been under the impression that The Inquisitor shared her distaste for men, at least when it came to the bedroom. There was something icky about men, and cocks, and men with their cocks, waving them around as if they owned the place when there was nothing nicer than a tight, wet pussy in which to press her fingers. Sera gulped.

"I don't really think that's a good idea," Sera replied, unable to look her lover in the eye. She felt a sudden distance between them.

"Don't you remember what you said?" The Inquisitor spoke, tracing her fingers across her lover's soft behind. "You're mine. And if I want to let a bloke fuck you, a bloke's gonna fuck you." That wasn't like her. Sera glanced down at her lover with a shocked expression. The Inquisitor was usually... soft, even when she wasn't, at least with Sera. So why was...? As her gaze caught her lover's, Sera felt a shiver run down her spine. The look in her lover's eyes inspired a type of arousal in Sera that she'd never felt before. Whenever she submitted to her girlfriend's desires, it was because Sera recognised a way to achieve pleasure for herself. She never followed the desires of another for the sake of it, that is until...

Reaching a hand down between her own legs, she felt her mind go numb. There was no way that she could have a known that both she and The Inquisitor were being taken over by the same demon that was responsible for Morrigan's sudden change in behaviour. "I'll do whatever you want, love," Sera whispered to The Inquisitor as she ran her fingers across her own mound. She didn't know what was about to happen, and a part of her was vividly aware that she probably wasn't going to enjoy it, but she put her faith in her girlfriend. She put her faith in love.

Mere minutes later, Varric stood a couple of feet from the bottom of The Inquisitor's bed, stood atop a small stool to give him the height he needed. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sera's thin body, the demon's influence allowing him to hold her in his arms. She faced away from him, with her legs tucked up and held in his grasp, while his thick dwarven cock thrust up into her tight, previously lesbian cunt without care for her pleasure.

Straight sex was every bit as horrible as Sera had imagined. She didn't like the feeling of a cock pushing into and out of her. She didn't like the fact that she was being held by a man. She didn't like any of it. She threw her head back and writhed within Varric's grip, and while she was pretty sure she managed to headbutt him in the nose, he didn't drop her. He kept fucking her, like an animal with awakened desire, grunting lewdly. His cock pressed right up against her cervix each time, and while she couldn't be sure whether the liquid flowing down her rump was blood or sweat, she was pretty sure it was the former.

If she could have put together the words to speak, she would have tried to ask The Inquisitor why this was happening, but she couldn't form the words. She opened her tearful eyes and glanced over at her girlfriend. One leg against the bed post while the other spread as wide as possible, her lover was masturbating to the sight of Varric using her. How could she be aroused by such a thing? Didn't she love her at all, despite what she'd said so many times before? Had they been lies, or was-

Sera threw her head back again, laying it against Varric's shoulder as she let out a moan of pleasure that she hadn't been expecting. Somehow, the constant pistoning of cock against her cervix, the grinding of skin against skin and the occasional slap of Varric's balls against her clit had turned from painful into something else. She had to focus to be able to find the pain through all the sudden pleasure. An invisible grin on his similarly hidden face, the demon watched as Sera became acclamated to Varric's cock. The tears stopped, and Sera went quiet, aside for the occasional moan that slipped from her.

The Inquisitor had long since stopped focusing on her lover's feelings, instead watching as the pussy she was so familiar with was used and abused by a cock for the first time in its existence. There was indeed some blood, but most of the fluid running down Sera's rump was vaginal juices - proof of her pleasure. Encircling her clit with one finger, The Inquisitor realised that she liked seeing her lover used that way. Despite her supposed ownership over Sera, playful as it might be, somebody else was doing to Sera what should be hers alone to do, and if the amount of juices flowing were any indication, they were doing it far better than she did.

A puddle began to form on the ground, having dripped from Sera onto the stool and then the floor below. The Inquisitor followed the juices back with her gaze, seeing them gush from her lover, and then moved higher. She stared at Sera's face, watching as it shifted from one of pain into an undeniable pleasure. Sera's eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide. The words that she struggled to say all came out at once - 'yesyesyesyesfuck!!!' - and her cunt exploded in a fit of piss, ejaculate and juices, the majority of which struck The Inquisitor's body. Now covered in her lover's orgasm, she could be sure that she had never, in the entire time that they'd been together, made the naughty elf cum so hard.

Then came something that The Inquisitor hadn't been expecting. Though she was coming to terms with what she was feeling - apparently she enjoyed being 'cucked,' as she had heard some refer to it before - she had thus far been enjoying the shame inside her own head; she hadn't been force to face the depraved, shaming statements coming from the thoughts of others. It was a feeling of safety to have her shame kept inside her own head, but that didn't last much longer.

As Varric slowed to let Sera recover, the elf let out a sigh and shut her eyes, settling back against Varric. "Holy... fuck. That was... that was something fuckin' else for sure. Love, I don't know if you'll ever be able to make me cum ever again. This co- this..." Sera opened her eyes again. "This thick, hard cock just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had. Nothing you've ever done even comes close." It wasn't entirely Sera talking. The demon had been able to tell that The Inquisitor needed a push to have her truly accept her shameful desires. Sera's words weren't inaccurate, though.

Varric let Sera down onto her knees, and held her as she steadied herself on them. She padded through her own piss and cum before settling on the bed next to her lover. Wrapping her arm around The Inquisitor, she laid her head against her shoulder, and then turned her head to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Were you expecting me to like it so much? I bet you were, weren't you. You wanted me to crave a good dickin'."

Varric shifted down from the stool onto the floor, and crossed his arms before clearing his throat to get Sera's attention. She glanced over at the dwarf before her cheeks flushed. His cock, still hard and ready for more action, pointed right at her, as if trying to draw her closer. She slid down onto the puddle of juices, shuffled before the dwarf, and then reached out to give his cock an experimental squeeze. She found that it didn't feel anywhere near as bad as she had expected it to. It was hard, no doubt, but there almost seemed to be a layer of soft before the muscle hardened. She wondered what it would feel like in her mouth.

As she took the cock into her mouth, running her tongue against it to savour the taste of her own cunt, Varric gave The Inquisitor a smug look. Her shame, it seemed, would be exploited by more than just Sera. Varric didn't say anything right away, letting The Inquisitor stew in her own negativity as her lover worshiped his cock. Sera ran her lips up and down each side, holding the cock at the base to ensure that it didn't slip free from her mouth's gentle grip. She swallowed each drop of precum as it came. "So tasty..." she muttered to herself, before taking the tip of the length into her mouth, giving it a good, hard suck, and then yanking herself back. The tip of Varric's cock slipped free with a pop, and the sudden overwhelming pleasure prompted Varric to grunt.

"Take it all the way to the bottom, you slut," Varric ordered. Sera didn't need to be told twice. Though this was her first time sucking cock (at the very least, her first time sucking cock and enjoying it), she could have fooled anyone into thinking that she was a pro. Her technique was impressive. She didn't just suck the cock - hell, she didn't even settle for just worshiping it. She moved between different ways of blowing Varric, sometimes going hard and fast while other times she moved slow and soft. Without needing any further guidance, she opened her mouth wide and slid herself further down the tongue, her tongue sliding free from the bottom of her mouth to waggle against the underside as she neared the base. There was a slight choking sound as she hit the base, but she managed to hold herself there, pushed by the demon to keep the entire cock buried in her throat while she lifted her gaze to look up at Varric, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Varric grinned, and then looked over at The Inquisitor again. "Has she ever tried this hard with you? Look at her. ...hey! I said look at her." The Inquisitor did as she was told, watching her girlfriend asphyxiate herself on Varric's respectable length. She didn't know why she had followed his orders at all, nevermind fulfilling them so quickly. The shiver of unfamiliar pleasure that ran down her spine was enough of a reward, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something wrong. The shame felt so very sinful, and having her desires laid out and berated by both a close lover and the one she'd pushed her towards was nothing short of soul-destroying... and incredibly arousing.

"P-Please..." The Inquisitor moaned, as she leaned her head up to look at Varric. "Let me join in," she begged.

Varric merely looked at her for a moment, and then his lips curled into a grin.

"Of course," he told her, before sliding himself all the way into the back of Sera's throat, gagging her in the process. He began to face-fuck her, both hands shifting to the back of her head. "You won't be helping her, though. I've got something else in mind for you." Having gotten his fill of Sera's throat for the time being, he pulled back far enough to let her worship his cock again. She didn't need to be told what to do. Running her lips down the side, she suckled at the base and, in a moment of intuition, lifted his balls with one hand, cradling them for a moment before starting to pepper kisses across them.

In the meanwhile, Varric had shown The Inquisitor around to his back side. As Sera got to work worshiping his balls, he parted his legs to give The Inquisitor some room, and then reached back with both hands to spread himself open for her. Shamefully, the supposed leader looked up at him with a questioning look. Did he actually expect her to...? ...ah. He did. Of course. It only made sense for her option to be depraved and disgusting. Shutting her eyes, while the demon worked hard to ensure that her limitations were pushed as far as possible, she leaned forward to press her lips to his asshole.

The taste was overwhelming, though not bad. It was mostly a taste of sweat, albeit with the usual bitterness that came alongside rimming somebody. As far as the taste went, it wasn't much worse than Sera's, yet it was more... powerful, and to her knowledge, The Inquisitor had never been this aroused while rimming Sera. Sorry, love. For her part, Sera didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Having moved her hands back up to his cock to stroke him towards his orgasm, she was busy slurping on his balls. She alternated between them, and then took both into her mouth at once, almost gagging herself on the sweaty sac. Such an obvious display of depravity was unbefitting of her, even if she spent half of her life making a fool out of herself in front of people more attached to social conventions than she was.

The sight of her lover losing herself so completely to the depravity she'd talked her into gave a rush of arousal. The Inquisitor slid a hand down between her own legs again, and while she experimentally lapped at Varric's ass, she slid two fingers inside herself and began rocking against them. Her other hand came to rest against his outer thigh, holding him in place as her tongue explored him with a renewed vigour. For a reason she couldn't explain, she wanted to please him. She ignored the harsh tastes that hit her, other than the ones she enjoyed, and continued pushing her tongue until she could fit no more of the muscle inside his tight ring. She could feel him pulsating around her; a sign that Sera was doing a good job, no doubt, and the constant sounds of her slurping seemed to suggest the same.

As Varric shifted a little, The Inquisitor was forced to settle a little lower down. It took her a few moments to realise what was happening: he was sitting on her. With her tongue deep in his ass, he was sitting on her. Up above, Sera moved back up to his cock and took him back into her mouth, and then her throat. The Inquisitor heard the sound of her lover gagging once more, but both of Varric's hands had been moved aside to balance himself - he wasn't forcing himself into her throat anymore. Just as Varric had said, The Inquisitor's (former?) lover was putting her all into getting him off. As the deluge of saliva and precum and even sweat rolled down Varric's cock and balls before cascading down The Inquisitor's chin, Sera reached her hand behind to grab a hold of her lover's head.

Though The Inquisitor was surprised at the sudden move from Sera, she made no attempt to resist, and as Sera continued to gag herself on Varric's cock, she moved The Inquisitor's head up and down, grinding her mouth and nose against Varric's behind. Such a dominant move was unlike Sera in almost every way. It was as if her desire to please Varric had gone so far that she was willing to force The Inquisitor to help her do so. Another wave of shame crossed the usually dominant woman's body, but she didn't stop masturbating. Her digits pushed as deep into herself as she could manage, and the orgasm she had been desiring this whole time felt so close, and yet she couldn't quite attain it.

As Varric began to reach his orgasm, he let out a grunt of pleasure. "...ah, you fucking... whores. I'm gonna cum soon." The demon was overjoyed with Varric's progress towards the vessel of dominance it had been carefully crafting. Sera moved her gaze up and locked it on Varric's, before diving down one last time to the base of his cock. She held herself there, and her free hand moved down to grope his balls as she continued to force her lover's head up and down against his behind. The overstimulation got to Varric quickly, and without any further delays, he unloaded his balls straight into Sera's mouth.

The first couple of ropes went straight down her throat, but she managed to pull back before any more was wasted. Even managing to force that which had almost been swallowed back into her mouth, she collected his load within her maw, hand shifting upward to stroke his cock back and forth. The thumb ran across the underside in an attempt to milk him for all that he could offer. Once done, she pulled herself back and opened her mouth to show him how much she'd managed to collect. There was nearly a mouthful of the thick, strong-tasting cum, filling her mouth to the point where she had to point her tongue upward to have it be visible.

With a huff, Varric stepped aside, pulling himself back from both girls in the process. The Inquisitor looked dazed and confused. She had been far too focused on the job at hand, and it took her a couple of moments to realise that Varric had pulled away. "A-Ah..." she muttered, "is it over?"

No.

Sera moved upward, shifting her face a few inches higher than The Inquisitor's. Reaching her hands down, she pried open her lover's mouth and aimed it upward, before tilting her head forward. The pool of cum began to run out of her mouth, dripping down her lips before dropping off into the open mouth below. The Inquisitor didn't even try to resist this time. Her gaze fixated itself on Sera in equal surprise and arousal as Varric's cum, mixed in with Sera's saliva, was dumped into her mouth. It tasted... well, not good, but like with the rimjob she'd just given him, the taste was secondary next to the pleasure running through her. Submitting to both a man and the girl she had spent the last few months acting more dominant towards was opening new avenues of pleasure for her, and having his seed poured into her mouth second-hand from the mouth that had milked him - the mouth that used to please her - was the push that she needed to orgasm.

As the last of the cum dripped into her forced-open mouth, she let out a sigh through her nose and then moaned, bubbles rising in the surface of the cum. Her orgasm hit her, as made evident by the squirt of female ejaculate that burst forth onto the ground below her. She gargled the cum in her mouth for a moment, until Sera clasped her mouth shut and looked down at her with a hard look.

"Swallow it, love," she told her. ...ah, she was still calling her 'love'. Did Sera call everyone 'love,' or was this a sign of there still being some affection towards them? The Inquisitor couldn't remember. That made her feel all the more pathetic. She shut her eyes tight and swallowed right as the height of her orgasm hit her, and as her body rocked, her stomach filled with Varric's jizz. Even second-hand, it felt hot, and the consistency seemed almost slimy as it slid down her throat.

Once finished, she backed herself away from Sera and gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts. Once the orgasmic haze that had clouded her mind wore off, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. She loved Sera. She loved her so much, and yet she'd forced her to do such a depraved thing. ...she'd ruined their relationship forever - things would never be the way they were before. She hadn't just lost Sera. She'd lost happiness, all in the name of temporary pleasure.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" a voice asked, inside her head. The Inquisitor looked forward as her eyes widened. She didn't need to look around to know that she was the only one hearing it. "Distancing yourself from pointless attachments always hurts," the voice told her. "That's just the way humans are. But it's over now. You've given up all of the false feelings you thought you had, and now you can focus on what really matters."

The Inquisitor's eyes hazed over with the same oddity that Varric's had. "Carnal pleasure," she muttered. Unbeknownst to her, the demon grinned.

"Good girl," it told her, as she turned herself around again to face Sera and Varric. Sera crawled across the floor to The Inquisitor, and then spat onto her face. She used her thumbs to rub the spit into her former lover's facial features, and then reached down to do the same with some of the cum that had escaped from her mouth the first time. A revelation hit the older woman. She wasn't just responsible for Sera's fall, she was responsible for her own. Sera had placed herself above her. She was being dominated. The tables had been turned, and she didn't have any power anymore. ...

Her hand slid between her legs. Sera grabbed her by the wrists and shook her head. "You're not allowed to jill yourself off anymore, you slut. The only orgasms you get to have will be the ones I allow you, and don't get your hopes up about there being all that many. Your body is mine now, just as mine was yours. You had everything, and you gave it away. You're worthless." Sera stood up, and then leaned back against an impressed Varric as she lifted one foot to present it to The Inquisitor.

"Kiss it. Prove you're willin' to submit to me." The Inquisitor leaned forward without hesitation, taking the foot in both of her hands as she peppered across it with kisses. Whatever will she had previously held had been thrown out of the window. With the revelation that carnal, raw pleasure was the only thing worth aiming for, she no longer cared for power. She no longer cared about The Inquisition. Subtly, the demon pushed her mind towards caring more about Sera's pleasure than her own. It might bite him in the ass later on, but having her care more for another than herself would be of great use.

After Sera pulled back from her newfound pet, she placed a hand against Varric's shoulder, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. The Inquisitor watched as her girlfriend (were they even together anymore?) made out with another person. She watched as their tongues clashed and Sera moaned into their kiss. Between her legs, The Inquisitor felt herself needing to masturbate again... but Sera had told her not to. She bit her lip, squirmed in place and watched, a slurry of unfamiliar thoughts and feelings running throughout her body and psyche.

Sera turned her head back to Varric and reached behind herself to grasp her butt, jiggling the soft flesh gently. "Do you wanna fuck me again, stud?" she asked, her lips curling into a grin. Varric watched as she groped herself, and then nodded without hesitation. He shifted behind her to replace her hands with his own, and then backed over towards the bed; the bed she had shared with her former lover. Varric moved down to lay on his back, and while facing away from him, Sera shuffled atop his crotch. She reached down to grasp his cock, and then pressed the tip up against her entrance, preparing to push him inside.

"Wait," Varric told her, before reaching down to grab his own cock. As Sera looked back at him over her shoulder with a curious gaze, he lifted his length a little higher and pressed the tip to her asshole. She let out a gasp, and a wave of uncertainty washed over her, but the demon influencing all of them kept her from pulling away.

"You're gonna go easy, rii-IIII!" Just as Sera had been in the middle of back-handedly asking for mercy, Varric pushed both the tip and the first couple of inches of his cock inside. Still slick with saliva and cum, he had no trouble doing so. The dwarf was given an opportunity to showcase his new strength as one of his hands came up to settle against her neck whilst the other moved underneath her legs and wrapped around them. Even with her on top of him, he was very clearly the one in control. He rolled her backwards so as to give himself some room to thrust, and wrapped a hand around her throat as he fell into a slow rhythm.

Though he was going slow, he wasn't by any means going easy on her. Each thrust finished with a slap of skin against skin, his thrusts having almost enough power to swing his balls upward to slap her twat. The Inquisitor looked on in awe as her ex-girlfriend - the one who had just been acting so dominant towards her - was fucked so brutally. Chokes and coughs left Sera as she gasped for air, but Varric didn't let up in the slightest. He made sure that he wasn't going rough enough to hurt her, certainly not enough to knock her unconscious, but his safety remained a mystery to both of the other parties.

His other arm came to wrap around her legs. He folded Sera in on herself and continued to thrust upward, his cock sliding deeper into her. Her twat had been tight, but her ass was even more so - whatever training The Inquisitor had put her former lover under clearly hadn't been enough to prepare her for what was happening. Desperate grunts, moans and squeals tried to leave Sera's throat but with Varric's hand wrapped so tightly around it most of them were quenched before they could form. The noises that did manage to escape didn't sound pleasant at all. Anybody listening could be forgiven for mistaking that Sera was being raped, and for a moment The Inquisitor had been worried about exactly that... not that she would have stopped Varric either way. The look of pleasure on Sera's face, though, was unmistakable. Her mouth hung as far open as it could while her tongue flopped around and she made a mess of both herself and Varric's arm, spraying spit and what was left of Varric's jizz across the two as those silent moans made their best chance at freedom.

As Varric's hand eased around Sera's throat, Sera smacked her lips together and glanced over at The Inquisitor. "You better not be playin' with yourself over there. I told you not to." The Inquisitor raised her hands to show that she wasn't, a sad look on her face. "Good. Good! Now watch, just watch. Watch me as I..." Sera's eyes rolled back and she let out a cry of pleasure. Her untouched twat pulsed madly and gushed fluid across her own crotch and Varric's thighs. A squirt of ejaculate flew across the room to land on The Inquisitor's shocked face, while another landed on the floor in-between them.

"You better lick that up!" Sera told her as she recovered from her orgasm, leaning her head forward in an attempt to watch. Varric shifted himself forward, towards the edge of the bed, to give Sera a better view; he was also pretty curious himself as to whether The Inquisitor would be willing to stoop so low. To his surprise, she was already down on the floor, using her tongue to lick up the mess while her face remained stained with the mix of piss and female juices. She lapped and lapped and lapped, not stopping until the mess was completely clear, all the while Varric continued reaming Sera without hesitation or pause. Her body remained folded in his grasp, but it gave her an odd sense of closeness... so nice despite the context.

Finally, his rough treatment came to an end. With two final thrusts upward into Sera's tight behind, he buried himself all the way inside. The Inquisitor watched as his balls pulsed. The heterosexual side of her, steadily growing throughout the day, wanted to taste them, but she stayed back to avoid the wrath of her former lover. She instead watched as Varric's second orgasm was deposited straight into Sera's asshole. She could only imagine what it must feel like to be filled like that. She imagined rope after rope of cum firing deep into Sera, and her thoughts weren't too far from reality.

Sera squirmed atop Varric as she was filled. She leaned her head back and tried to let out a moan, but couldn't form one for the life of her. After being filled so completely, she felt Varric pull out of her, and almost immediately his cum began to seep from her ass. She reached two fingers down to hold the flow in, and then lifted her butt up higher to present it to The Inquisitor.

She didn't need to be told what to do. Leaning forward, The Inquisitor pressed her lips to the hole Varric had just finished filling. The taste was nothing short of unpleasant, but serving Sera brought her great pleasure. Sera's fingers moved aside and the flow of cum began to drip into The Inquisitor's mouth. "Ugh. That's it, you fuckin' whore," Sera managed, shutting her eyes tightly. "Suck it out. C'mon, bitch. I know you can do it." Sure enough, the lowly Inquisitor began to suck hard at Sera's asshole, slurping up whatever seed was expelled. It was, perhaps, a signifier of just how far the woman had fallen in the last few hours, but her torture wasn't over yet.

As she swallowed down the last of the load, tainted with the bitter taste of Sera's arse, Varric yanked Sera forward again and planted her down against the bed, putting her face-to-face with The Inquisitor as he moved atop her. On her stomach, Sera was mounted, and his cock plunged inside of her only a moment later. The slapping of skin against skin began almost immediately, and Varric reached one hand around to hook two fingers within Sera's mouth. The Inquisitor was expected to lick up any mess that Sera made with her slobber, and so that's exactly what she did, as the love of her life was taken by another man.

The demon, having taken a backseat for most of the last few minutes, began picking at Sera's subconscious, pulling out desires from her childhood and twisting them into something that Varric could exploit. As he withdrew his fingers from her mouth, she collapsed her face against the bed, and then looked back up again with a mad look in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Breed me!"

The Inquisitor looked at Sera with a shocked expression. The woman she loved so much was... was... she couldn't bring herself to even think it. She felt on the verge of collapse, and accepting what was happening might have been the thing she needed to push her over the edge. Sera locked eyes with The Inquisitor. "He's fucking me so good! He's gonna knock me up, you know. He's gonna put a baby in my belly. That's the one thing that you couldn't do." It was as if Sera had been reading The Inquisitor's mind. Little did she know, that was pretty much exactly how it had happened, albeit with a third party. The reality of the situation hit her like a tonne of bricks. Varric really was giving Sera something that The Inquisitor had never been capable of.

Sera reached forward and yanked her former lover's head forward, before kissing her deeply. She accepted the taste of her own ass without even a minor complaint, and held the other woman close right up until the moment Varric slammed his hips forward and began to fill her. She pulled back with a moan. "Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes! Breed meeeeeeee!" Her words became unintelligible at that point, and in a moment of pity, she reached her hand down between The Inquisitor's legs. She and her former lover came together while Varric knocked her up.

Both girls were exhausted, but Varric still had plans for them. As he sat on the edge of the bed, they both settled between his legs. While The Inquisitor worked his balls, her tongue flicking across the sweaty skin to savour the depraved taste, with Sera's hand pressed against the back of her head to make sure that she didn't pull away, Sera herself was a little higher up, her lips running along the shaft while it sat against her face, hard and gently pulsating. Both women, formerly lesbians, had been forced by the demon of desire to crave something they would never normally have craved. With a baby growing in Sera's belly and their dynamic completely flipped, their relationship had been changed forever.

They had, for all intents and purposes, been awakened to the deepest forms of depraved pleasure. The mission was a success, and the demon had added another two girls to Varric's growing harem.

"Do you suspect the witch will be upset that she has to share?" the demon asked, when it and Varric were next alone.

"Dunno," Varric replied, aloud. "I guess we'll have to see. Maybe she'll fall in line just like The Inquisitor did." There was a pause. "It's a shame that an organisation as powerful as this one is going to lose its leadership."

There was another pause. "Are you doubting me?" the demon asked Varric in what the dwarf surmised to be an accusatory tone, though he admittedly wasn't sure whether such an emotion was possible for the demon of unspecified origin.

"Not as such," Varric replied. "Just expressing how I feel. Isn't that your whole thing?"

The demon was quiet, and it continued to be. Varric didn't get an answer. Whether that was because he had stumped the demon or because it had deemed him currently not worthy of its attention was up to him to interpret.

It didn't stay away for very long, returning the next time that Morrigan approached Varric for a quickie. As he fucked her from behind, his hand grasping her tit hard enough to leave a mark, the demon played with Morrigan's mind, twisting and pulling at her psyche until she fulfilled its purpose. "Yes! Kieran!" she cried as she came, and Varric pulled out to empty his load into her reddened behind.

She left quickly after that, seemingly ashamed. Varric wiped his forehead of sweat, and then headed off back to the room he'd designated his own 'private area,' only to stop as he heard a distant moaning sound. Not just moaning, but the slapping of skin against skin, and... sucking? What was going on?

He trailed down a nearby alleyway to find Sera and The Inquisitor entertaining a group of soldiers. Trapped between three of them, Sera was being fucked in both holes at once, with two large cocks hammering away at her pussy while a third was buried deep in her ass. Each of the soldiers had his hands somewhere on her: one at her hips, one at her chest, and the third choking her. She rocked her body back and forth against the three cocks, moaning to the best of her ability all the while.

The Inquisitor, on the other hand, was on her knees, her mouth wrapped around the cock of one soldier while her hand was wrapped around the cock of another. She alternated between them, slurping on their cocks all the way down to the base, while being given reminders by Sera to do her best. "You better be choking yourself on them!" she cried, voicing the last intelligent thought she had before all three cocks buried themselves inside her at once and she hit her orgasm. As she was filled in both holes, her body twitched, eyes rolling back and her tongue extending outward.

She didn't even get to ride out her orgasm before she was dropped to the floor, The Inquisitor crawling over to tend to her holes. The once-esteemed leader had lost count of how many loads she'd eaten from Sera's twat. Varric noticed that, different from the time he had spent with them, The Inquisitor seemed to revel in the humiliation she was feeling. Between her legs, her cunt was glistening, even dripping somewhat onto the floor behind her. One of the soldiers couldn't help but reach forward to give her a firm spank.

Her behind was already deeply red from all the previous spanks they'd given it. As she pulled back from Sera, strings of saliva and cum connecting them, Sera was lifted by the two soldiers The Inquisitor had previously been servicing. Placed between them, one took her mouth while the other took her pussy. Being yanked by her shoulder over to the other three, The Inquisitor was made to clean their cocks. The humiliation fueling her arousal, she did the best she could to impress them. She craved their insults. Every 'slut' and 'whore' thrown her way was more pleasurable than the direct stimulation she was now denied.

Where Sera hadn't even enjoyed the idea of having a cock inside her before, now it seemed to be all that she could bring herself to care about. Her hands wrapped tightly around the hips of the soldier fucking her mouth. She pushed herself forward and held herself at the base of his cock for as long as she could manage. She almost choked herself out, only pulling back when she couldn't handle it any longer. Coughing, she stroked the cock so hard and fast that she was probably going to leave the poor soldier with a rash. She looked up at him with a grin on her elven face, kept up the stroking of his cock, and begged, "Please cum on my face."

The others must have liked her idea, because The Inquisitor was pulled up beside her, their faces pushed beside one another, and each of the soldiers took turns draining their balls onto both of their faces. The two girls became a mess of cum and spit, barely recognisable next to the pillars of relative normalcy they had been before the demon had gotten its hands on them. Even when their faces were completely covered, the cum kept coming. It filled their mouths and ran down their chests. Each time a soldier covered them in his load The Inquisitor was expected to lean across and give the tip of his cock a quick suckle.

As the group of soldiers left the two girls to themselves, Sera ordered The Inquisitor to clean her face. Not wanting to disappoint her mistress, The Inquisitor leaned over without complaint. She lapped at Sera's face and swallowed down the cum with no hesitation, as if it were the nicest tasting thing she'd ever ingested. She went hard, sucking at the skin and letting out tiny moans of pleasure whenever she pulled herself back for air. As a reward, Sera fingered The Inquisitor to orgasm.

True, raw depravity, just as the demon had planned.

"I'd say we did a good job with those two," Varric commented internally to the demon, as the two left the scene. Varric didn't get a direct response.

"You know this group," the demon began, "who should we target next?"

Varric thought for a moment, and then grinned. "I think I know just the one."


	3. The Hungry and The Complacent

Walking into Skyhold's keep felt far different once Varric and his demon influence had their way with the populace. No longer did soldiers train for the fights they were no doubt going to eventually have, now they populated groups to gangbang the women (or male-inclined submissive men) of Skyhold. The Inquisition was a shadow of its former self, that much was clear, and whatever dangers awaited the planet would receive little-to-no attention from the sex-crazed cult.

Yet, within the walls of their den of depravity, there was still some semblance of normalcy. Sat within the keep's tavern, Varric tapped his fingers against the table, a drink in his other hand. At the table with him were Sera, who had The Inquisitor on a leash beside her, Iron Bull, who Varric had yet to have much influence over, yet seemed to accept the current state of The Inquisition without much questioning, and the dwarf scout - Harding, Varric recalled her name being.

As far as Varric could tell, there wasn't yet anybody who had figured out that he was behind the changes at Skyhold. In his new, twisted mind, he liked knowing that he could twist things behind the scenes without suffering the repercussions. Distantly, a part of his mind more reminiscent of his original self shouted for attention, but before Varric could focus too hard on it, he peered up at Iron Bull, wondering what the qunari warrior was up to. Having wrapped an arm around Sera's shoulders, Iron Bull was clearly making the best of the scenario. The Inquisitor glanced up with a solemn look on her face, but a sideways returned glance from Sera had her attention back on the floor. What a pathetic mess she had become, Varric thought to himself, before tuning back into the conversation they were having.

"Iron Bull here is packin' some impressive stuff, Harding," Sera spoke, in a salesman-like tone, while she ran her hand along the qunari's buff chest. Harding was looking on with a blush on her face. From the looks of things, the demon had already been hard at work influencing her; that much was clear by the fact that she hadn't excused herself despite being obviously aroused... well, that, or perhaps the depravity of Skyhold was getting to her. "Nice big chest, good for cuddlin' I'd think, though I can't see you spending much time doin' that. Other priorities, y'know?" With a giggle, she ran her hand further down his chest, past his stomach and towards his pants. There was already a semi-hard bulge beneath them. From across the table, Harding followed Sera's hand with her eyes, and as the elf made contact with Iron Bull's crotch, she spoke up.

"Wait! Wait... let me... let me do it," she insisted, though she wasn't sure why. Picking herself up from the seat, she trodded over to the other side of the table, and then looked up at Iron Bull. She was nothing beside him, barely even a third his size. One of his hands would likely be able to fit all the way around her torso. A part of her wondered what those hands would feel like wrapped around her, keeping her trapped with ease while he used her as little more than a sleeve for his cock. He was so big up close.

As Iron Bull turned to give her access to his crotch, Harding spent more than a couple of moments fantasising about what his cock would look like. Despite having the will to get up and go over there, it seemed that she still needed an extra push. With a nudge from the demon, Varric got up and walked around to Harding, before pressing his hand flat against the back of her head. He pushed forward, pressing her face up against the growing bulge. The scent of musk and cock filled her nostrils, and then filled her mind. Her panties flooded in a flash of arousal and she twitched. Even his cock felt massive - it must have been bigger than her.

A moment's bravery allowed her to reach up and pull his pants down a little. It was hard to tug the fabric across the hefty piece of meat between his legs, but with some force she managed, as Varric moved from behind her and headed back over to the seat he'd been at previously, watching from a short distance away. After glancing over at Sera and The Inquisitor, he snapped his fingers, to which Sera patted The Inquisitor on the shoulder. The once-esteemed leader crawled over to the other side of the table, by Varric, now a shadow of her former self. She watched as he pulled down his pants, and then shifted between his legs to get to work, immediately latching her mouth onto his balls while her hand worked his cock.

Harding, meanwhile, was in much the same situation, though her mouth couldn't quite decide where to go. Hard and hanging before her, Iron Bull's massive shaft looked delicious, yet to taste it so soon seemed gluttonous. She licked her lips, and leaned forward just as a bead of precum began to gather at his urethra. Her tongue made contact first, dragging itself along the length of the slit - due to the member's sheer size, she could almost press her tongue into his piss-slit, but she avoided doing so, not wanting to risk him taking the meaty shaft away from her.

"Argh, that's it," the qunari warrior groaned, leaning his head back. His palm came to rest against the back of her head, and both parties were vividly aware just how easy it would be for him to crush her head with the comparatively giant hand. The sense of danger sent a rush of pleasure along her spine, and while she was desperately close to an orgasm she simply couldn't spare the hand to masturbate, instead running one hand down his shaft while the other danced across his balls. She was barely able to lift them, perhaps due in part to her dazed state, so she settled for giving one of the balls a gentle squeeze while her lips began to engulf the head. She was having trouble, that much was obvious. She could barley even fit her lips around the tip, and actually taking the shaft into her mouth was an undertaking she wasn't prepared for.

But, in his own arousal and whatever influence the demon did have on him, Iron Bull cared little for what she was prepared for. His hand pressed hard against the back of her head, and he forced her lips bit by bit down his shaft. Though the dwarven scout was surprised, she didn't even try to pull back, and after the shock passed she didn't look even the slightest bit distressed; she was thankful, it was in her eyes and the way she softly moaned. Discontent to have the work done for her, she helped push her head even further down, until she could breathe no more, and then she went even further.

A hint of sadism from Iron Bull had him leave her unable to breathe for a few seconds, and it seemed as if she didn't even care that this was the case. As she pulled back, finally being allowed to breathe, her throat felt empty - more than that, it felt as if it was missing something. She gave herself just enough oxygen to keep going, and then threw herself down his shaft again. Iron Bull grinned. "Look at you, you slut... so eager for cock. If I'd known the folks around here were so easy, I'd've been fucking you all a lot longer." The hearty laugh that he let out afterward rang out across the bar, yet Harding barely heard him, so focused on the work she was doing to pleasure him.

As she ran out of breath a second time, she pulled back for air. She tried to give herself a small break this time, but Iron Bull had no intentions of letting her rest. When she pulled herself free from his cock, he lifted her up onto the table, before ripping off the rest of her clothes. Laid naked on the oak wood, she looked so small, especially with his cock resting above her. His balls rested against her head, and all her senses could register was his cock, his scent, his musk... him. An hour ago she hadn't even given him a second thought, and yet here she was wanting nothing more than to worship him. It was a pathetic display, especially for someone held in such high regard by The Inquisition's leadership, but then falls from grace seemed to be in fashion.

He placed his hand against her chest and pulled himself back, pressing the tip of his cock against her lips again. Trapped between him and the table, she couldn't stop him - she couldn't do anything. Laying there, the dwarf accepted her fate with eagerness, moaning at the feeling of his cock sliding down her throat again. It was enough to bring her to orgasm, and her pussy juice exploded across the table, hitting Sera who was sat on the other side. Varric chuckled, and tightened his grip on the back of The Inquisitor's head.

Iron Bull pushed himself so far into Harding that those watching could see his cock stretching parts of her body. It must have been almost all the way down at her stomach, Sera guessed, as Harding's body was forced to accomodate the giant shaft. The dwarf could be heard moaning softly, and while it wasn't clear whether the moans were that of pain or pleasure, a steady stream of juices flowed from her cunt, suggesting the latter. Varric wondered whether there was even a difference anymore, given the demon's influence over Skyhold.

As Iron Bull grew more excited by what was happening, he wrapped his hands around her torso, and then lifted her upward, before thrusting her up and down his cock. Harding helplessly flailed within his grip, yet she still seemed to be enjoying herself. More moaning could be heard, though she was quickly outmatched by Iron Bull's own sounds of pleasure, a roar slipping from him each time he pushed her all the way down to the base of his cock. Sera wondered whether he could come out the other side.

The qunari pulled himself out of the dwarf once more, no longer content to fuck her throat. He set her down against the table, and Harding rolled over onto her stomach, and then began coughing, her pussy on display for Iron Bull, who was unable to resist the temptation of fucking her. Laying his hands against her back, he held her flat against the table and then pushed his cock up against her slit. There was no way that he was going to fit inside her. He'd tear her apart. If she let him fuck her, she would die, of that Harding had no doubt.

She spread her legs wide for him. "Yes! Please!" she called out, just in time for him to force the tip of his cock inside her. A loud wail rang out throughout the tavern, and then he was inside her again. This time, though, Harding had her limits, and even with a minute of forceful pushing he couldn't get any further than halfway inside her. While a fair portion of his shaft remained outside, she had no room left inside her for him to use... nothing except her cervix, anyway, though the entrance to her womb was too tight for him to push inside.

Nonetheless, he found a pleasure in using her cunt, humping her like a particularly tight fleshlight, both hands pressed down against her small frame. She felt overwhelmed. Each passing moment brought a new pleasure, and she felt like she'd been orgasming constantly since he pushed inside; perhaps her constant flow of juices was the only thing keeping him from ripping her apart with that giant cock of his. She traced her own hands along the front of her body, able to feel his cock even through her own flesh. She shivered in a mix of pleasure and pain. The biggest saving grace throughout her pain was the idea of his hot cum bursting from him.

She wondered what it would be like to have what would no doubt be such a large load cover her face entirely, and perhaps her chest, too. She shivered her way through an orgasm that was stronger than the rest, a loud moan leaving her lips. She went to close her mouth again, only to find Iron Bull's thumb jammed between her two rows of teeth, holding her mouth open. She felt so overpowered, so small next to the legendary Iron Bull. Her eyes rolled back again, and she lost herself to another sequence of orgasms.

Iron Bull pulled himself from her when he felt that his orgasm was growing close, leaving her cunt a gaping mess. Varric didn't lean over to check, but he guessed that you could have seen all the way through to her cervix with how splayed open she was. Despite the pain she must have been in, Harding immediately shuffled over to the edge of the table and dropped herself onto the floor, opening her mouth wide while her hands were open in front of her. "Please... cum on my face," she begged, wanting both to taste his load and to be covered in it.

He looked down at her as if she was nothing more than dirt, and then shook his head while his lips curled into a grin. "...no," he told her, before aiming his cock toward the ground instead. As his hefty length pulsated and twitched, he blew his load across the floor next to her, 'wasting' the load as far as she was concerned. Harding felt her heart sink as she watched the cum land across the dirty floor, and a frown immediately grew on her face. She didn't contest what he'd done, perhaps because she was scared of what his reaction might be, but she wasn't content to just sit there.

The dwarven girl looked up at Iron Bull, and then back down at the cum on the floor. Though no words were spoken, it was obvious to all watching what was about to happen. Her desparation for cum far outweighed any desire she had to not lap at the dirty wooden floor. Sinking down onto her knees, she leaned down towards the wasted cum, and then began to lap it up.

A couple of the men watching almost lost their lunches, but others were spurred on by her determination. She couldn't enjoy the taste of the floor, and yet there she was, swallowing down each mouthful of cum as if it hadn't been dirtied. Iron Bull looked on with a smirk, and then took a seat, watching her from afar. Varric yanked The Inquisitor away from his cock, and moved to his feet. He had a pretty good idea where this scenario was going, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught up in a gangbang - he had business to attend to. Wiping his cock on The Inquisitor's face, he pulled up his pants, gave a nod to Sera and then walked out, leaving Harding to her fate. As he left, she picked her head up off the ground and looked around the room. Everybody was looking at her, everybody was laughing at her... and everybody wanted to fuck her. Perfect.

The demon couldn't have been happier. The best situations were those that grew more intense by themselves, without the need for its intervention, beyond some initial poking. Varric could hear it chuckling inside his head, but he did his best to ignore it.

Given the opportunity to take in the changed atmosphere of Skyhold, Varric looked around as he made his way towards the main keep. Truly a den of depravity, there wasn't a single alleyway not housing a fucking couple, nor was there a single open window through which moans couldn't be heard. All of this, and not a single person knew that anything was wrong, and especially not that Varric was responsible for it. He grinned to himself, and rounded the corner towards the keep's garden, wanting to take the scenic route towards his destination.

As he entered the garden, the first thing he noticed was that it was far emptier than the rest of Skyhold. The place wasn't littered with people having sex, rather, there were one or two couples sat on the benches that had been put up near the outside walls. It was quiet, at least compared to the rest of the keep. It was a nice change, though with the demon's influence Varric couldn't be bothered too much by all the ongoing sex.

One other thing did catch his eye, though. As he looked off to the side, he noticed that there were two people stood by one of the trees. Or, more accurately, one was stood, the other was on their knees behind them. It didn't take him very long to work out who they were: with her hands clasped against the tree's outside, Cassandra leaned against it, her chest pressing up against the rough bark. She wasn't wearing any clothing, but she didn't seem very ashamed about her state. It seemed that she, like so many others, had been caught up in the depravity.

Knelt behind her, nose pressed deep into the warrior's behind, Leliana was in a similar state, completely nude were it not for the necklace she kept around her neck. She was very into what she was doing, dragging her head up and down along both of Cassandra's holes. Varric even stepped a little closer to them to get a better view of what was happening, a smirk on his face. Leliana pulled herself back a little, and then extended her tongue, dragging it between the two holes over and over, before plunging the tongue into Cassandra's back-side.

While Cassandra moaned on-high, Leliana pushed the tongue as deep as she could, and even from a short distance away Varric could tell that she was flicking it around inside the swordswoman. He recognised the shivers running through Cassandra, too, and it wasn't long before the woman reached an orgasm, a shivering one that had her buckling at the knees; Leliana pulled back and resumed lapping at her pussy, helping Cassandra through the climax. Varric turned away and headed towards the door into the castle, a smirk on his face.

"How odd..." he heard the demon say inside his mind. His smirk widened for a moment, and then he chuckled.

"Yes, I don't even recall you doing anything to those two."

As he moved inside, the main hall was in much the same state as the rest of the keep had been. Soldiers of all genders engaged with each other in the areas leading up towards the throne, though a space was reserved in its immediate area. This was because, in lieu of The Inquisitor's change in perspective, Sera was usually the one to give orders around, with the vague acceptance being that she was fulfilling the will of The Inquisitor, even if it was clear that the once-esteemed leader didn't do much decision-making anymore.

The throne itself was covered in juices, cum and sweat, hadn't been washed since the demon arrived and likely wouldn't be for some time. The only exception to this was when, on more than one occasion, Sera had forced The Inquisitor to lick the throne clean in certain places, at one point because she had one of the more brutish soldiers fuck her right in front of it and had lost control of her bladder... not that The Inquisitor seemed to mind any. Her new place was one she accepted, perhaps even enjoyed; she certainly didn't complain, not that anyone would have paid any mind to her even if she had.

Instead of heading towards the throne, Varric dodged the grabbing hands of Skyhold's female population and headed towards one of the side doors, leading over towards the war room. The war room wasn't his destination, though. Sat between the war room and the main hall was Josephine's office, and he'd been meaning to pay her a visit ever since the demon had begun spreading its influence in her direction. As he understood, she'd been making some... changes to herself, with the aid of Skyhold's mages. He was eager to see the outcome, but he wasn't sure what to expect.

Moving into the room, he didn't even knock, though Josephine didn't complain. She got up from her desk and waved at him, starting the walk over towards where he was. The first thing he noticed about her was her change in clothing choice; she had gone from a prim and proper politician-type to showing off more skin than the average one-piece swimsuit. Varric cleared his throat, barely able to contain his excitement; he'd always had a thing for Josephine, and had found taking advantage of her pretty hard as a result, yet with some influence from the demon he seemed open to taking advantage of whatever she'd become.

Her chest was shown off by the shirt she was wearing, the top couple of buttons popped open to allow her cleavage to breathe. A lace-bra could be seen, though it didn't seem to cover up very much, because slightly above the left ridge sat her nipple, completely on display. Varric's excitement was obvious, even to Josephine; the boner in his pants would have been hard to hide, though he didn't even make an attempt to hide it. The short skirt she wore left little to the imagination. He could have sworn that he could make out the lips of her twat, though the room's lighting was quite dim, and he didn't have long to look before she reached him and slid down onto her knees.

She didn't even wait for him to give permission. Rather, she popped open his pants as if it were her main objective in life, as if it wouldn't make sense for her to do anything else. With his cock on display, she leaned over towards it and opened her mouth, engulfing the head while Varric half-turned to make sure that the door behind him was shut, and locked. He silently thanked the demon for all that it had done, and then moved his hands towards the back of her head. Not that he had experience with her lips on his cock, but something felt off about them, as if they were fuller than usual... was that what the mages had done to her? The changes were subtle, but they were there, and they felt amazing.

He leaned back against the door behind him, letting her tend to his meat. After she'd taken it all the way to the base - something she didn't seem to have much trouble with - she pulled off his cock again, and used her saliva to make her hands slick, before starting to jerk him off. Her eyes moved up his body and locked on his as she reached down to take his balls in hand, though her mouth arrived down there soon enough, too. She didn't mind the taste of his sweat or musk, nor did she mind The Inquisitor's leftover saliva; these were things that would bother any other partner, Varric knew from experience.

She wrapped her mouth around one of his balls, pulled the orb into her mouth and then began to gently suckle. Her hands ran along his thighs, parting his legs a little to open up another option she wanted access to; Varric was more than happy to provide. While she took his balls into her hand again, and her other hand continued to stroke his cock, Josephine leaned down between his legs to run her tongue slowly across his taint, and then she kept going, reaching his asshole.

"Wait," Varric told her, and she pulled back immediately. "Let me find somewhere to sit," he urged, and she nodded. As he padded over towards her office's side of the room, he picked the first seat he could find and sat down on it. It was an armchair, with a velvet-like fabric. Josephine's favourite, if he recalled correctly. She had cherished this chair, and tried to avoid having others sit on it, lest they ruin it. Hiking one dwarven foot up onto the arm, Varric was prepared to do a lot more than ruin it.

She returned to him, on all fours, and leaned her head back between the cheeks of his ass. Her tongue reached outward and she immediately began to lap, the taste seemingly not bothering her, though Varric couldn't be sure whether that was truly the case; perhaps, in her desire to be submissive, she simply wouldn't allow herself to show distaste. Varric hoped it tasted horrible, he hoped that he might break this facade that she had. If there was one thing more exciting than breaking a girl and turning her into a slut, it was breaking a slut and turning her back into a girl, where the depravity was emphasised, and that girl knew that what she was doing was wrong. Josephine was tainted, so he doubted there was much chance of that happening, but the idea made his cock twitch, her balls shifting slightly atop her head.

Her hands moved up again to tend to his cock and balls, the same hand resuming stroking while the other resumed its fondling of his balls. He could feel her tongue pushing deep into his ass, drawing him nearer and nearer to an orgasm, and then just as he began to feel his body slip into it he demanded her to "Stop!"

She pulled herself back, and then looked up at him to see what he wanted. Some of the hair from his body had strewn itself across her face. He shifted towards the edge of her seat, and then shook his head. "Nothing. Just didn't wanna cum too soon. You're something to be treasured, you know? I wanna take my time with you... use you real good like the whore that you are."

Josephine bit her lip, and as she moved to her feet again she rid herself of her clothing, kicking it off to the side. Varric hopped down from the chair and watched as Josephine moved to sit down on it in his place, lifting her legs and then holding them up, spread wide for him to take her whenever she wanted. She didn't need to ask, he was on her in a flash, his hands settling against her outer thighs while his length pressed up against her entrance, though without being properly lined up, as he pushed forward it simply slid along her twat, brushing against her clit. As a soft moan left her lips, she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"Ah... Varric, please," she begged, "stop teasing me." He hadn't been meaning to, but the added feeling of dominance sent a rush of pleasure through him that had his cock grow a little harder; he didn't even know that it could do that. Reaching down to press himself against her, he lined himself up properly and then pushed inside in one quick movement, her twat proving slick enough for him to slide inside without any trouble. Despite his small frame, his cock was large enough to push all the way inside her, the head pressing against the depths of her cunt. She let out a sweet moan and leaned her head back, still holding onto her legs to ensure that they were spread as wide as they could be for him.

Her soft, slick cunt trapping his member inside was almost enough to make him cum right away, but he held out with a desire to please, not only to please but to overwhelm; he wanted Josephine to be little more than a moaning mess once he was finished with her. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she eagerly kissed him back, adding tongue in before he was prepared for it, though he retained his dominance by biting down on hers before pushing back with his own.

With him leaning forward, it was a struggle to both fuck and kiss her at the same time, but he managed, thrusting down into her warm twat with a slap of skin against skin each time he did; the room filled with the sounds of her pleasure, alongside the aforementioned slapping, and as she wrapped her legs around his smaller frame she wrapped her arms around his neck, no longer feeling like she had to hold her own legs in place. She held onto him so tightly that with anyone else she might have been worried about breaking them, but everyone in Skyhold had gotten the idea over the past few weeks that Varric was stronger than they were, deserving of extra attention and worship - the demon's influence, of course. It was Varric's gift for going along with what the demon had asked him to do.

"Let's switch position," Varric eventually suggested, moving down from her chair to walk over towards the desk. As Josephine moved to her feet, her pussy quivered with excitement. She hurried over to the desk and bent over, pushing her chair back so that Varric could stop atop it, which he was quick to do. As he moved behind her, his hands settling on her hips, he reached down to align himself with her entrance again. She was harder to push into from his angle. Varric reached over to press a hand against her back, forcing her down a little more. As he did, her ass pushed back against him, and she engulfed his entire length at once. He let out a moan, and then wrapped his hand around a portion of her hair, before yanking her head backward.

Hips working to hump against her arse with power, he leaned over her pulled back head to press a deep kiss to her lips, making sure to be the first to put his tongue into action this time. He pushed the muscle in as far as he could, while his cock reached deeper inside her cunt, the tip pressed right up against her cervix each time he thrust inside. Her hungry womb kissed his tip, a gentle smooching sound being created each time he pulled away. He leaned his head back to let out a pleasured noise.

"Ah... I've been waiting for this," he groaned, making sure to thrust extra deep, and then grind against her while he spoke.

"Me too," Josephine groaned, laying her head against the armchair's back whenever Varric wasn't yanking her head back to kiss her. She felt like she was being used, like Varric owned her, and it was perfect. She pushed back against him with all the energy that she could muster, though given how many orgasms she'd had since he pushed inside, energy was something she was quickly running out of. Rather than yank her head backward, he turned her head to kiss her, taking a gentler approach to his actions while he continued to pound away at her from behind. He could feel his orgasm growing close again, but there was no backing out this time; he didn't want to pull out, he wanted to fill her with his cum.

Josephine pushed back against him again, hard, and her entire body shook as another orgasm burst through her, a spritz of liquid splashing from her cunt to coat his ballsac. As the orgasm washed over her, her cunt convulsed around Varric's prick, teasing him towards the orgasm he had been so close to already, and then he couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed in, deep, the head of his cock pressed right up against her womb. He didn't know if he would even be able to get her pregnant after all the different spells she'd had pumped through her body, but he didn't care; he felt like he was on top of the world. So much pleasure at the hands of this demon he'd made an agreement with... how could he ever feel guilty about it?

His length twitched, and as pleasure coursed through him, sending a shiver along his spine, he came. His cum blasted inside Josphine's womb and filled it until there was no room left, at which point Varric pulled himself free and blew the rest of his load across her ass. Three long, powerful spurts crossed her, beginning at her butt and ending at various places along her back. All-the-while, Josephine laid against the desk, panting from the orgasm she was recovering from. She made a conscious effort to squeeze some of his cum out of her, and the seed then dribbled from her entrance down onto the floor beneath them. As Varric stepped back, he chuckled.

He took slow steps all the way over towards the chair he'd just fucked her on. After sitting down, he leaned back against the fabric and let out a heavy sigh, patting his leg. Josephine didn't need to be told what to do. Already on her way over towards him, she knelt between his legs and leaned up to work his cock and balls. She used her tongue to clean them, dipping into all the unlikely spots; she wasn't just cleaning up the mess she'd made, she was cleaning him altogether. She ran her tongue down either side of his shaft, followed by the back and then the underside. Whenever she reached his tip, she took her time working around the head to ensure that it was as clean as it could be.

Once down at his balls, she took them into her mouth in turn, letting his flaccid cock rest against her face while she lapped up whatever was there, be it her own juices, sweat or even grime; she was long past being ashamed about her desires, though that seemed to apply to everyone at Skyhold. Once she was sure he was clean, she gave the tip of his cock a parting kiss, and then pulled back with a giggle, before walking slowly over towards her desk again, ensuring that the view of her behind swaying back and forth was front-and-center in Varric's view.

At the desk, she placed her hands flat against the desk's surface, and then bent forward, sticking her butt out as far as she could. She even gave her butt a little jiggle. Fuck, Varric would marry this woman if he thought for a second that she would stay loyal. Hopping down from the chair again, he walked over towards her, and without a chair to stand on he settled for, at the moment, tasting her. He avoided her pussy - his cock had just been there, after all - and instead went for her ass, planting his lips against the tight hole while his tongue gently lapped at it, ignoring any harsh tastes in favour of applying lubrication.

Once she was lubricated, he pushed his tongue inside, testing how tight the hole was. To his excitement, it seemed like she was loose enough for him to fuck her there, but tight enough for it to remain pleasurable. He pulled back from her behind, moved the chair from behind her desk to the other side, and then moved up onto it to stand behind her.

"Josephine, you are an angel," he told her, spitting onto his palm to help lubricate his dick a little further.

"I imagine you'll need angelic contacts, where you're going," a voice came from behind him, and before Varric could react he had been pulled down to the ground. In a daze, he opened his eyes to see that perfect butt further away than he'd like. Laid on his back, he looked upward, just in time to see Vivienne's face, and then her fist, and after seeing that fist rush towards him he was out like a light.


	4. The Enchantress and The Demon

"Do you want to lose me?"

Varric's eyes snapped open, but he could tell right away that he wasn't in reality. The walls of the room he was inside fell away the moment he laid his eyes upon them, and his surroundings were replaced by an endless darkness, breaking only with the occasional star-like glimmer of light. Beneath him, the room's floor remained, and Varric recalled the words he'd heard just before he opened his eyes. It had been the demon that had spoken to him. He felt a shimmer of anxiety run through him. He had always known that their fun would come to an end... he had just imagined the end being far more sudden. Having to pay for the crimes his giving in to lust had caused would be too much for him. Damp prison cells weren't a good envionment for him.

"Of course I don't," he replied, not sure where to focus his gaze. Rather than pick a point within the endless darkness to fixate on, he looked down at his own hands, lit very dimly by the small twinkles of life scattered through the void.

"And yet you could be caught off-guard so easily. By a mage, no less." The demon manifested itself as a silhouette, standing mere feet in front of Varric. A couple of feet higher, too. It seemed that even amongst demons Varric couldn't find sympathy.

"Yeah, and where was your retaliation, huh? If you're so smart, how come you didn't tell me what she was going to do?" Varric responded, ignoring the distance of his own voice.

"I don't need to bother myself with the specifics of your conflict. I exist to reap the rewards, and to make such depraved pleasure possible for otherwise inept little creatures like yourself," the silhouette responded. It took all of Varric's mental fortitude to not throw a punch, but he wasn't sure whether he would even be able to land one in the state he was in. One thing was for sure, though, the agreement he'd made with the pleasure demon before him wouldn't last much longer, and if he didn't want to have the life force sucked out of him then he'd have to find a way to remove himself from the situation, and fast.

"You're about to wake up," the demon told him. "While the mage is working you over, my power is very limited. Do not mess this up, or I'll find someone else to do my bidding." With that, Varric's eyes snapped shut against his will, and then they snapped open again, but this time he was fully conscious, back in the real world, with a very pissed Vivianne looking down at him. An attempt to move his hands taught him that they were bound with rope, and he was sat on a wooden chair — probably Josephine's. He glanced over to the side to see Josephine huddled up in the corner, still naked from the fun he'd had with her earlier. She wasn't looking at him, though. She looked scared.

He turned his attention back to Vivianne, who continued to tower above him. The frustrated look on her face melted away in favour of a passive one, and as she stepped back from him she sighed. "So, it's true, then. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. There were so many signs pointing towards it." As she spoke, Varric tried once again to free his own hands, to no avail. "I didn't want to believe that The Inquisition could be betrayed by one of its own. Our leader has worked so hard to establish us as a worthy presence amongst all of the bureaucracy. To think that her hard work could be undone by a lust demon and a horny little dwarf."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, sister, but those are some serious accusations you're throwing my way. You might wanna be careful. I don't like people telling lies about me," Varric replied, trying his binds all the while in the hopes that he could find a flaw in the way that she'd tied him up.

"But they aren't lies, are they? How else do you explain everything that's happened these past few months? All of the sex?" Vivianne spat out the last word as if it were unworthy of her tongue.

"What? You don't like it when people have fun?" Varric replied, a smirk growing on his face. "Jealous?"

"That's not what—"

"It's okay, Vivi... can I call you Vivi? I know it must hurt to see all these people enjoying themselves, especially when nobody wants a piece of what you're offering. How about this? You undo these ropes, we can forget that all of this ever happened." A glint of pink shone across Varric's eye for a brief moment, and with an increased aggressiveness to his tone of voice, he continued speaking. "I'll even fuck you. Free of charge. Well, not exactly free. You'll have to suck my cock, first. I know you don't have any hair for me to hold, but I'm sure I'll find something to grab onto."

She interrupted his ensuing laughter by punching him in the face. It was clear that she didn't have any time for his fooling around. Sighing again to herself, she placed one hand on her hips, examined the knuckles of the other for damage, and then placed the second at her hip, too. "What a shame it is to see you acting this way, Varric. And to think that I respected you. It's not only that you're secretly some kind of... deranged pervert, but I also thought you strong enough to resist the temptations of a mere lust demon."

"There you go again," Varric interrupted, his pride hurting far too much for him to let her continue. "...talking about some... lust demon. What does that even mean? All I've done here is help some people realise pleasure that they wanted to feel in the first place. It's not like I've been going around and raping people."

"No, I suppose not," Vivianne replied, "at least not in a literal sense. I can't imagine that their minds went untouched throughout your parade of depravity." Varric felt his cock twitch within his pants, though he wasn't sure that it was him who had enjoyed her words. "You can deny the presence of this demon all that you want. I know one when I see one, and I don't need any more proof than I already have. Our esteemed leader has been turned into little more than a desperate whore. Her lover, previously homosexual, now craves the male penis more than anything else."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are unreasonably boring?" Varric replied, pushing away his worry with a feigned huff of disapproval.

"I know that I'm right, Varric, and I intend to do a lot more about it than simply stand here and expose you," she told him, walking over towards Josephine's desk to grab a book. She began flipping through the pages, looking for something. Varric didn't like where she was going.

"You really think everyone will just be okay with you bumping me off? I dunno if you've noticed, but I'm pretty popular around here. Certainly more popular than yourself. No offense." The worry he had been trying to hide was visible, not only by his tone of voice but by a bead of sweat that had begun to roll down his forehead.

"If the group sees fit to punish me for saving them, then I am more than willing to be a martyr," Vivianne replied, calmly, before approaching him again, book-in-hand. She glanced down over him for a moment, before sighing. "Would it give you some peace of mind to know how I figured out your little ruse?" she asked him.

Varric didn't really care how she'd found out the truth, but he did want to buy himself some time to come up with a plan of escape. Whatever Vivianne was planning to do to him, he wanted no part of it. "Go for it."

"Something that this demon of yours probably didn't tell you — or perhaps it doesn't know — is that whenever it fools around within the mind of a living being, it leaves behind a little piece of itself. An essence, if you will. Many demons see this as an opportunity to mark their territory; to claim a being's mind as their own so that no other curious demons can slip inside and start fooling around themselves. Whether your demon knows this or not isn't clear, but provided that it does, it apparently hasn't realised that an experienced mage can pick up on these markings just as easily. Many of our members have them, from Morrigan to Sara to The Inquisitor herself. Even poor little Scout Harding has a little bit inside her, and Josephine over there practically reeks of the stuff. As for you, well... either there are multiple demons and they've all been running a train on your head for the last few months, or you're where the essence is coming from." Josephine sniffed, and then shook her head, as if to illustrate her point. Varric gulped.

"However, as I understand it, there is one easy solution to all of the problems you've caused. In order to have everyone gradually return to their normal selves, all someone would have to do is kill the demon itself. 'Kill' might be a bit misleading. When someone is killed, they go to the afterlife. When I am done with this demon, there will be nothing left of it to go there, and any hopes that it might have of returning to the hell from which it came will be fruitless, too."

Varric had to admit, the idea that he could be free of the demon without having to worry about the consequences sounded appealing. He debated speaking up, but there was a part of him that kept him quiet. He wasn't sure whether that part of him came from himself or from the demon. Things were looking grim for the both of them.

"Oh, and, I apologise for taking so long to reach my point, but there will be no chance of you surviving the extraction process. Even if there were, I wouldn't save you. Varric, you have proven yourself to be a horrible person, and I hope you burn in the hell I'm about to send you to." Before Varric could form anything in the way of a response, he felt a headache begin to form. It started slow, and then thumped against the inside of his head, prompting him to throw his head backward and let out a cry of anguish.

"Ah," Vivianne continued, "that must be the demon, trying to escape. I'll admit, it is nice to have proof, even though I was already completely sure of my accusations. It will make justifying your death a lot easier, at least." She approached him and placed her palm against his forehead. He felt something close to a burn, though it didn't hut as much as the headache he was suffering through. "While you were asleep, I placed a seal on your forehead. It stops the demon from being able to leave you. Insurance, I suppose, but it also makes my job a lot easier." Varric felt his headache ease as the demon gave up trying to free itself from him, but on the edge of his mind he could hear voices, all belonging to the demon and all begging for him to do something. Varric wasn't sure what he could do, given his position.

The screaming inside his head got louder, interrupting whatever thoughts he could have been able to piece together. Vivianne raised one of her hands, a small spark of electricity giving life to larger ones, and soon there was a ball of bolts sitting within her palm. She turned the palm towards Varric while the voices kept him from hearing whatever words she was speaking. It seemed that whatever last words he would have given would be impossible for him to speak.

Just as the heat from the electricity within Vivianne's hand began to warm him, he saw, from the corner of his eye, Josephine running across the room. She linked her arms behind Vivianne's and pulled the woman into a hold, the ball of electricity firing off towards the ceiling, where it bounced down to the ground, and then to one of the walls, and then to the ground underneath Varric's seat, and on its way back up again it caught the ropes binding his hands before fizzling out against one of the castle's windows.

With a yank of his hands, Varric managed to pull himself free from the ropes, and in that moment he felt compelled to reach a hand up to his forehead. With the help of the demon, he managed to completely undo the damage Vivianne had done to him, and in turn, the demon was free to do as it liked. The voices inside Varric's head died down until there was nothing left but a silence, and for a moment everything seemed to move slowly, from the sights before him to the sounds filling his ears.

He saw Vivianne's facial expression turn into one of anguish as Josephine held her in place, and her cry of displeasure could be heard, distantly. Amongst all of the slow, the demon's voice spoke to him at its normal pace. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Varric. This is definitely going to hurt you."

As his perception of time returned to normal, Varric was given all of two seconds to enjoy the freedom he'd earned for himself before the headache from earlier returned, twice as worse. Rather than having something bounce around inside his head, though, it seemed as if the pounding was focused on one spot, as if more calculated. As he let out a cry of pain and leaned his head back again, the seal on his head, now faded into little more than ink, began to darken. The surrounding area of hair and skin darkened with it, and then the darkness began to shift and morph.

Josephine and Vivianne could only watch as a bulb of darkness formed on Varric's forehead, and then continued to morph. It pushed and pushed until the growth was around the same size as the dwarf's head. Before too long, the growth widened out at the base, as if simulating a person's shoulders, and then what could only be an arm yanked itself out of the darkness, identifiable by the demon-like digits that sprouted from its hand. It placed its hand upon Varric's shoulder for stability, and then continued to pull itself from the dwarf's head.

The rest of its body slipped out quickly, a surprisingly defined torso followed by the other arm and long, demonic legs. Despite the shape being sinister, the demon itself was little more than a silhouette, just as Varric had seen it within his mind moments prior. The presence Vivianne had been talking about — an essence, hugging Skyhold in its entirety — multiplied until it was overwhelming, though only she could recognise it.

Varric's grunts and cries fizzled out as he fell unconscious once more, yet the demon that had created itself remained. It stood before Josephine and Vivianne, towering over them. As its vaguely defined face pointed down at them as if looking, the darkness surrounding its form began to fade, and in its place the demon showed its true colours. A skin composed mostly of red with grey, rock-like formations covering its skin. An intense heat and smell of blood, but perhaps most frightening, a cock, big enough to rival Vivianne's forearm. Mere inches away from her, the demon reached down to wrap one of its hands around her neck, the long fingers enclosing around her comparatively soft skin.

Josephine released Vivianne from her grasp, just in time for the enchantress to be lifted off the ground. Held by only her neck, she coughed and spluttered while the demon glanced up at her, its eyes being the last thing to free themselves from darkness. A deep red, they seemed to pierce her soul, though her soul was far too strong to be vanquished so quickly. She tried to choke out words of bravery but was unable to speak past its grip on her throat.

"Now is not the time for you to talk," its voice boomed, moving over towards Josephine's desk before throwing Vivianne down onto it, on her back. "Now is the time for you to lay back, accept the pleasure that I am going to give you, and fall in line, just like all the others. I don't expect you to like the sound of your fate, but you will, in time. You will beg for cock. You will crave cock. You will desire nothing but cock until the day that you die. And if I decide that you shall die today, you will look up at me with a smile on your face and thank me for the time that I gave you — for the freedom that I gave you." Its hand moved down to press against her chest, and as one of its long fingers tore through the fabric of her dress. It then ripped off the dress entirely, casting it aside.

She could tell that the demon was looking down at her, even though its eyes didn't have pupils to confirm. Though an ominous feeling had been hanging over her ever since the demon entered Skyhold, only now did she realise how truly dire things were. They had been infiltrated, and the only thing stopping total collapse was her. She had to keep her sanity. As the demon stripped her, she knew what was coming next, but she hold onto her own resolve with an iron fist, leaving effort that would have usually gone towards struggling behind in favour of keeping her mind calm. Don't panic, Vivianne. Don't panic.

Its hands took a more tender approach as they ran along the length of her nude from, the pointy fingers digging into her skin only lightly as they made their way up towards her tits. Though, compared to some of the other women at Skyhold, her chest was nothing to write back to the depths of hell about, they were still a fair size and ripe for the exploiting. One of its hands grabbed a tit outright while the other took a more subtle hold of the other mound. While the first groped its breast hard, the second ran in circles above a nipple that wasn't prepared for such teasing.

Vivianne leaned her head back and grit her teeth to hold a moan inside. As she thought about what laid ahead for her, she expected to be teased until she couldn't take anymore. That would be okay. She had a high threshold for sexual teasing. However, the demon had no such plans to tease her; after taking a moment to appreciate her breasts, it moved right onto the next stage of its prolonged torture. Its fingers ran down her body again, though there was no pretense of gentleness this time. They dug so hard into her tender skin that she thought they might draw blood, but the calm and collected movements of the demon's hands resulted in no such spillage. Rather, the intent had been to make her keep her on her toes — an unpredictability that she couldn't ignore.

And as Vivianne would come to learn, her feelings didn't hold much focus within the mind of the lust demon. For the time being, what went on inside her head wasn't important. What was important was the way her body responded, and as a large, much larger than Varric's, demonic cock laid against her stomach, reaching all the way up to her tits, her body responded in kind despite the denial of her mind.

After a couple of moments of soft grinding, the hard shaft pressed against her exposed pussy. Perhaps it was the warmth of the shaft, or perhaps its girth, or perhaps the demonic cock held some aphrodisiac-like power, but she began to grow wet against it. As the hefty shaft pressed against her opening, the head splitting her open before the cock had even slipped inside, the demon used its fingers to spread her pussy wider, exposing the pinkest parts of her most private place before pushing its tip inside.

Even with only the tip inside, the shaft felt so hot inside her. The previous promise she'd held to not resist fell apart as the warmth overwhelmed her. She twisted and pulled and tried to escape but the demon's hands descended upon her hips and held her in place. She was free to struggle all that she wanted, but while its grip held tightly onto her — far tighter than her mind could hold onto her increasingly fragile psyche — there was no way that she could get away. The cock slipped an inch inside, and then another, and before too long it had slipped all the way inside her. She hadn't even noticed it shifting deeper until it pressed up against the entrance to her cervix, the heat of the shaft causing a numbness in her twat that left the movements vague but just as painful. It took all of the strength that she had to not cry out in pain, but she managed, just about. Instead, something else crept up on her. Deep beneath all the pain there was a pleasure that rose and rose, and by the time she realised that she was feeling it she had already moaned out in bliss and thrust herself up against the demon, after which her eyes widened in surprise.

The demon grinned at her in response. Despite the lack of a mouth, at least one that she could recognise, its expression was evident on its face. It leaned down, a long, tongue-like muscle slipping free from its head, and as it began to fuck her harder the tongue pressed against her lips. She closed them, and held them tightly closed. Any grace that she could keep to herself was a victory as far as she was concerned, and she needed them given her increasing amount of losses. Her mouth became another one as a hard thrust had her cry out in pleasure and the tongue slipped inside her, forcing its way down her throat, a heavy taste of what Vivianne could only describe as everything lustful coating its tongue.

Despite its cock pressing right up against the very depths of her twat, there was still a few inches of the demon shaft left outside her. As it turned out, the demon wasn't happy with only being most of the way inside her, and so as the head ran against the entrance to her cervix, pushing just past it to sit alongside the womb, it thrust itself forward once again and continued pushing. She felt her insides re-arrange as the shaft forced its way inside her, her stomach distending before her very eyes. Her eyes widened, a fear running through her unlike any that she'd felt before, and yet despite all of the pain and all of the horror she found herself moaning again.

It was then that she knew she had lost the battle.

Varric, meanwhile, had stopped the groans of pain he'd been making earlier. The unconsciousness gripping him was holding him hard. Looking at him, Josephine thought that he might be dead, but the gentle shifting of his chest as he breathed revealed otherwise. Wanting to heal him in the only way that she knew how, she moved down onto her knees and shuffled over towards him, settling between his while her hands moved up to spread his thighs wider. The demon gave a brief glance back at her, as if to see what she was doing, and then merely chuckled before resuming what it had been doing beforehand.

Josephine took Varric's flaccid shaft into her mouth and suckled until life sprung into it. As her dwarven master hardened within her maw, still asleep, she dragged her lips back and forth along his member. Her tongue and lips and cheeks were as soft as they could be, enveloping the shaft in a blanket of wet and warm. The way she saw it, the owed him a great deal for freeing her from the chains of her previous existence, and although Varric wasn't around to enjoy the blowjob she was giving him, she nonetheless put her all into what she was doing.

It wasn't long before the oral was too much for Varric's sleeping form. Seeing as he couldn't be pulled from the slumber gripping him, he slept through the orgasm that came. His shaft throbbed and pulsed, pumping cum into Josephine's mouth that she swallowed without complaint or question. Once he had finished shooting his load into her mouth, she used her tongue to lick his shaft clean, and then moved onto his balls. It was as she was suckling on one of them that a cry came from behind her, pulling her focus away from Varric.

Laid on her desk, Vivianne had given in to the demon entirely. Her legs wrapped around its inhuman form, she used the heels of her feet to help push the shaft deeper inside her. She didn't know whether any permanent damage would be done to her from the demon's rough usage of her body, but at that point she didn't much care for the outcome anymore. All ideas of being Skyhold's last bastion of safety had been thrown out of the proverbial window, and in the place of her previous heroism there was now only a depraved acceptance of her own place in life: she held the demon tightly against her and cried out as orgasm after orgasm rocked itself through her form. Her womb, effectively ignored by the giant cock's ruthless fucking, clenched and tightened in anticipation of being filled, of being bred. That breeding would never come for Vivianne, at least not in the way that she wanted. Instead, as the demon gave one, final thrust into her, bottoming out within her snatch, his cock's head pushing her belly four or five inches above where it should be, all that awaited Vivianne was a rush of boiling hot cum, bursting against the inside of her distended stomach before rushing down the length of the demonic cock to explode out of her.

The demon pulled itself out of her a moment later. As its cock slid out, its cum gushed out quicker than before. Her stomach began to return to its normal shape as the puddle of cum beneath her, aided by the waterfall spewing from her used cunt, began to grow bigger. The useful parts of her mind had melted away, mostly thanks to the demon's interference but also due to the rough fucking she'd just received. All that remained of Vivianne's previous personality was her determination to save Skyhold, twisted into something else entirely by the lust demon.

Despite the fact that she'd already been broken, the demon saw fit to break her further. As Josephine watched, the demon pushed itself inside her a second time, fucking rough and hard all the way up until the next explosive orgasm. With each passing moment, Vivianne's previously calm and careful expression turned into one of pure, raw pleasure. Her mouth wide open, her tongue lolled outward, her eyes rolled back, she moaned loudly and desperately, but there was still one part of her left to break.

She had shown such defiance in the face of the demon earlier, and the only way it saw fit for her to make up for that was for her to accept it as her lord; for her to submit to it entirely. After flipping her around, pushing her front side down against the desk, the demon returned to its rough fucking. With its hands, it grabbed her head from behind, sank its fingers into her cheeks just hard enough to hurt, and then yanked her head backward. Two of its fingers slid into her mouth, holding her maw open. "I believe you know what I want from you," it told her, though all it got in return were desperate moans and squeals. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me I've claimed you. Tell me that you want nothing more than to serve me."

As if to illustrate its point, as it finished speaking, the demon pulled itself out of her and willed Josephine over, allowing her to lap its demonic cock clean while Vivianne turned her head around to see why she wasn't being fucked anymore.

"Ah! Please. Yes! Yes, I'll submit to you! You've broken me! I want nothing more than to be your life-long cock-slut!" she moaned, not really thinking about what she was saying. Her mind had been turned to mush, and what she was saying was being pulled directly from her feelings. She pushed back against him in an attempt to get his cock back, but the demon didn't give in to her just yet. After yanking her head backward again, lamenting the lack of hair to pull on, it willed Josephine aside and then wrapped one of its hands around Vivianne's throat.

"You talk far too much. Do you really think you rank anywhere close to the top of my slut ranks? You're not even a good whore." With that, the demon ran its hand over Vivianne's face. Underneath its palm, latex began to form, attaching itself to Vivianne's face. She made no attempt to remove it, but she doubted that she would have been able to either way. The latex continued to run across her face, forming a mask of sorts that reached all the way around the back of her head, leaving only her mouth uncovered above her neck, where the latex stopped spreading. At the top, near the back, a ponytail began to form, made of hair that definitely wasn't hers. Not unlike the hairstyle of a bimbo, the ponytail was bleached blonde and consistent enough to hold form despite gravity's existence.

Rather than cover her mouth, the latex ran around it, forming a ring of plastic that dug into her mouth to hold it open. Her nose was covered entirely, meaning that if she wanted to be able to breathe, she was going to have to breathe through her mouth, and if her mouth happened to be full, then she would have to swallow down whatever was inside there before she would be able to fill her lungs with air again. Should anybody decide that they wanted the plug the hole with their shaft, she would have no choice but to be starved of oxygen until they allow her to breathe again.

The first person to make use of her newfound state was Varric, who had come around not long after the mask had been placed. Just before Varric had woken up, the demon had pulled itself back into his head, moving inward far faster than it had come outward to begin with. He laid his eyes upon Vivianne's mask, grinned to himself and then moved over towards the desk.

"Aw, what happened to you? Got yourself caught up in something bigger than you?" he asked, before roughly jamming two fingers into her thoroughly used cunt. "Such a shame, too. I bet you were so tight earlier, now you wouldn't even be worth fucking." A mumble came from Vivianne in response, but nobody would have been able to make out the words that she was saying. With the ring of plastic holding her mouth open, not a single word she uttered was intelligible.

He moved his way around the table and ran his hand along her back, stroking up towards her head, where he grabbed a hold of the ponytail that the demon had given her. She didn't feel the pain that one usually would while having their hair tugged, but her head was nonetheless pulled in whatever direction Varric wanted to yank it. As he pulled her head back, he laid his cock against the latex mask, dragging himself back and forth atop the soft material as he worked himself up to an erection again.

"Josephine," he said aloud, before snapping his fingers and pointing behind him. The once-respected diplomat crawled over behind him without question, and a she began to fool around with Vivianne's pathetic state, Josephine nestled her nose between the cheeks of his ass. Her tongue ran up, encircling his asshole for a moment before pushing inside. The stress he'd been under beforehand had him sweating profusely, and as such the act of rimming him wasn't exactly a pleasant one, but Josephine went through with it nonetheless, and without complaint. She lapped up every drop of sweat in the surrounding area and swallowed it down without hesitation, hungry for more once she'd finished. As she returned to his ass, her tongue pushing back inside him, she pushed the muscle as deep as she could in an attempt to get more unsavoury tastes from him; each time she did something degrading for Varric, she felt as if she'd cemented her submission towards him, and hoped that she might be rewarded.

For the time being, his focus was on Vivianne. As he continued grinding his hard shaft against her face, he let his balls settle against her open mouth. Mostly clean from the servicing that Josephine had given them earlier, they weren't worth complaining about, but Vivianne nonetheless felt ashamed as she realised what he was doing. Not being able to see made her situation that much worse for her. She couldn't even fully enjoy her own sluttery... but both Varric and the demon had made it clear to her that her enjoyment came second.

Yanking her head backward, he placed the tip of his cock against her open mouth and pushed himself inside, sliding himself beyond the plastic and into the depths of her mouth. She salivated around him as if his cock were a treat, and deep down, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his meat thumping within her mouth. What little resistance she had left inside her melted away.

The event meant more to Varric than a simple face-fuck; there weren't many days that went by where he didn't get to fuck one face or another. Rather, to him, it was a way to establish dominance upon someone who had come so close to taking away his power. Skyhold was his kingdom, and he had earned it, even if he had received the help of a sex demon. He moved his hands from the fake hair to instead grip her head by its sides, thrusting himself forward until he had his cock buried all the way down her throat. As far as oral went, she was nowhere near the best in Skyhold, but having a personality so uptight and vengeful come so close to knocking him off only for him to turn the tables and ruin her life made him feel powerful. It was funny, before the demon came, he had never wished for much power, at least beyond the ability to hold the cards when it came to conversation.

But he couldn't help but feel as if he was only being used by the demon. Things had started that way, he supposed, but through the long line of sexual conquest and life ruination he had come to believe that the power was just as much his as it was the demon who had given it to him's. He had been so close to getting rid of the demon, too... if only Vivianne had been able to remove it without killing him. In the back of his mind, he considered a way that he might come out on top, because a war between himself and the supernatural force seemed inevitable.

He'd play the part of the mindless sex pervert for now. Hell, he knew how to play it well. As he buried his cock all the way to the hilt inside Vivianne's mouth, he reached behind himself to grab Josephine's head, pushing her face deeper into his ass while he shifted his hips up and down, rubbing his asshole against her nose and face. Vivianne, meanwhile, was held at the base, shifting with him as his hips moved. She had gone so quiet that Varric wondered whether she had passed out for a moment, but a cough from her confirmed that she remained conscious. As Josephine's desperate attempts to serve culminated in a shameless lapping of whatever Varric put in front of her face, he reached his orgasm, and as his balls thumped against Vivianne's chin a load of pent-up cum blew straight down her gullet, rope after rope of hot cum splashing against a throat that had, at one point, been used to speak words of support and of passion. All there was left of Vivianne's spirit was the gentle suckling she gave as Varric pulled himself out, the last of his cum dangling from the tip of his softening cock, which Josephine was quick to take for herself.

Josephine wondered whether Varric might continue playing with the two of them, but it seemed that for the time being he was done. He threw Vivianne over his shoulder and wandered out of the castle, walking past a dozen displays of depravity before he reached his destination: the training camp for Skyhold's guards.

Without much actual defending to do, the guards had instead taken to sitting around and playing cards. They had a couple of girls who had previously been tavern wenches tied to posts near the campfires, but were otherwise disconnected from the shameless state of the rest of Skyhold. As Varric approached the largest group he could find, all sat around one large table, he threw Vivianne onto the table, on her back. Many of the soldiers recognised her immediately, despite the state that she was in. They recalled the way she had looked down at them from the upper floors of Skyhold's keep.

Before Varric had even introduced the soldiers to the situation, one of them reached over and pulled her head forward, before spitting into her open mouth. After the first, the others followed suit, spitting glob after glob of saliva into the enchantress' mouth. Without a way to breathe, she almost gagged, but managed to swallow down the saliva before she thought too hard about what it was. Her breaths afterwards became desperate, and her chest heaved with the pace of someone worked up. The soldier down at the base of the table noticed that between her legs, her snatch sat wet and ready to be used.

It seemed that Vivianne had aroused their attention before Varric had even told them the best part. He smirked to himself, and then reached a hand down to pat her inner thigh. "This here is a traitor of The Inquisition. She is to be nameless from now on, called only the worst names you can think of. I want you all to use her as much as you want. Ruin every hole she has, and if she has any worth left by the time you're finished with her, then we'll sell her onward." With that, Varric took a step back.

A part of him wondered whether the soldiers would listen to his words so easily. He was, of course, in the upper portions of Skyhold's command, but this was perhaps the most obvious claim he'd made to power. He needn't have worried about it, because only a moment after he stepped away from the table, the soldiers were on her as if she was their first lay in weeks. Hands groped at each soft part of her body, and she was yanked over towards the edge of the table so that one of the soldiers could slip into her cunt.

Through the mask, very little of Vivianne's expression could be made out, but beneath it she was in tears. Silent ones that only served to alleviate the sad feelings that gripped her, but none of the soldiers using her would know of them. Her legs spread wider as another soldier moved between them and pressed himself up against her ass, and as she was fucked in both holes at once moans and grunts left her open mouth. As the pleasure rose with the pain, those moans and grunts turned into wails, but the soldiers quickly grew tired of her noises and one of them plugged her mouth shut with his cock. He reached behind the back of her head and began to face-fuck her much the same way Varric had. Despite her passiveness, she had not yet grown accustomed to being used the way that she was.

The first soldier reached his climax, and her cunt was filled with a load of cum, reaching into the depths of her womb. A vague idea that she could get pregnant passed through her mind before being discarded as a second cock pushed into her used, dripping cunt. It seemed that the soldiers didn't mind getting sloppy seconds, though that wasn't to say that they were satisfied with only using her holes. One of the men moved onto her torso and slid his cock between her tits, using them as roughly as he could manage.

It wasn't long before the one in her mouth finished, and as a load of cum was dumped down her throat, the next soldier moved into place. He grabbed her by the back of the head and yanked her down, laying her head against the side of the table. Upside down, her senses were doubly struggling to keep up with what was happening; she already couldn't see. Another cock slid into her mouth, and then pushed into her throat, and as a pair of swinging balls thwapped against her forehead the cock's owner picked up speed, pumping deep into her throat. She couldn't breathe, and it was only as she slipped towards the edge of unconsciousness that the soldier pulled his cock from her mouth, choosing instead to slap it against her open mouth as she tried desperately to replace the air she'd gone so long without.

It wasn't long until she was thrown back into the action, though. As the cock in her ass was thrust inside particularly hard, she lost her breath again, and then the soldier up front pushed back into her mouth. He spent a couple of moments wiping the head of his cock against her cheek, his precum leaking against the soft inside, and then he pushed back into her throat again. None of the soldiers fucking her cared very much for her safety, nor for her pleasure. As he slid his length between her tits, the soldier atop her pulled roughly at her nipples, leaving the flesh around them sore. Her groans of pain did nothing to stop the torture. Deep inside her mind, she began to wonder whether she had brought this upon herself. Perhaps it had been foolish to face such a powerful demon without much of a plan.

Perhaps she deserved it.

Varric watched on as the soldiers used her and felt an odd sense of satisfaction. Seeing them use her so roughly after she'd come so close to killing him turned him on like nothing ever had before. He lamented the fact that Josephine hadn't come with him, if only so that he could get some action whilst watching them use Vivianne.

The soldier inside Vivianne's ass hit his climax, and as a burst of cum flooded her ass she yanked her head away from the cock in her mouth, a loud groan of discomfort leaving her. As the rush of cum continued, almost bloating her, she squirmed uncomfortably against the throbbing member. He soon pulled himself out, but her ass was too tight to let any of the cum escape, and so as the soldier up front pushed back into her mouth and another continued pounding away at her pussy, she was left to feel discomfort. Only as her first orgasm rocked through her did she finally loosen her ass enough for the cum to rush out onto the grass beneath the table.

With that, they sat her up, and the soldier between her legs reached around to grab her behind. He pulled her up and off the table, and as gravity tried its best to pull her down to the ground, the solider holding her continued pounding away at her pussy. She felt heavy. Though she felt somewhat uncomfortable, as another soldier moved up behind her and helped the one up front to keep her in the air, the pleasure returned. She leaned back and grunted as a cock was pushed up her ass again, and felt a strange sense of belonging despite the fact that everyone around her hated her; despite the fact that most of them wanted her dead.

They pumped at her over and over, taking turns going balls deep into their respective holes. The unconventional use of her body didn't stop there, however, and as she was suspended in the air two other soldiers grabbed her feet and began to hump against them, before too long spurting long ropes of cum against her soles. She didn't need eyesight to be able to tell that she was a mess, but she embraced it. One of the soldiers carrying her hit his climax, and as he filled her with cum his grip on her faltered.

She collapsed down onto the ground, and didn't know what to do with herself. Though she couldn't see them to confirm their expressions, a part of her wanted to impress the soldiers around her. If she could justify the horrible emotions she was feeling then perhaps, at least, she would begin to feel comfortable with her situation. Lifting one of her soles up to her mouth, she licked it clean of the cum that had been shot there. She swallowed the cum down immediately, and then looked up with her mouth open for one of the men around her to claim.

The soldier who had previously been fucking her ass moved up, slid his cock into her mouth and resumed fucking her. She could tell that it was him because there was a bitter taste to his cock that could only have been the taste of her ass. For the first time since the tables had been turned on her, she made an active effort to please the man fucking her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his legs and she bobbed her head against his cock, taking him repeatedly down her throat; she wouldn't have been able to accomplish such a feat so many hours ago, yet because of all the rough treatment she'd been getting, a cock in her throat felt like nothing.

She swallowed his load, and then the load of the man who took his place, and before too long she'd swallowed more cum than she could remember. Her stomach felt full, but they still weren't done. Her holes were used until they were red and sore, and her body was given a fresh coating of cum once an hour or so. As they descended her onto the ground for the last time, a familiar chill suggesting to her that the sun had set already, one of the soldiers grabbed a hold of her head and held it in place.

The enchantress was confused for a moment. She could hear shuffling as if someone was close, but a cock hadn't been slipped inside her mouth yet. A moment later, she felt something against her tongue; liquid, she thought, and the trickling sound that followed confirmed it. A strong, bitter taste filled her mouth, and she soon realised that someone was pissing inside her mouth. At first, she was shocked, and then disgusted, but then she realised that if she wanted to be able to breathe she was going to have to swallow; there was no way that she wouldn't have to suffer something worse if she tried to spit the liquid out.

It was as she swallowed that a realisation dawned on her. Swallowing their piss wasn't disgusting — it was perfect. It summarised her place now that she had betrayed The Inquisition. That realisation washed away the last remnant of her discomfort, and from then on she lived only to serve. For all intents and purposes, the enchantress known as Vivianne existed no more.

Varric headed back to the keep, satisfied with the outcome. It had been a long day, but he'd taken care of what he hoped would be the last obstacle between him and a lifetime of depraved pleasure.


End file.
